


Short Pokemon Fic Collection

by AconiteWolfsbane



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Hey... Hoenn, I don't go into details though, I killed off Pikachu, I'm so evil mwahahahaha!, chapter 9 is a bit nsfw, just this one time though, why you always Hoenn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AconiteWolfsbane/pseuds/AconiteWolfsbane
Summary: I've decided to submit my old Pokemon fanfic as a collection. Each 'chapter' is actually a complete short fic, unconnected to the others except by the characters, and the fact that the vast majority are Pokeshipping. Multiple chapter fics I might post separately. I'll skip over my songfics, as I'm unsure of Ao3's policy on those...I'll add character tags as each new 'chapter' is submitted, provided someone new shows up of course.I'm not sure what kind of posting schedule I'll have for this, as it'll likely be whenever I remember to submit something. I'll try for every Sunday though. (Australian time)These fics were all originally submitted to ThePokemonTower fanfiction site, which has sadly been dead since December 17th, 2011. They were posted under the usernames of Aussie Wolf and Prof. Wolfsbane. Later, there'll be some fics from devart and ff.net, but some are good enough to post separately...Not all of these fics will be good, some kinda make me cringe, but hey. Progress, right?





	1. The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short drabble kinda thing...  
> Set in Kanto.

“ **Oh, Nurse Joy, my sweet!** ”

Ash and Misty sweat-dropped. ‘ _Here we go again._ ’  
They followed Brock into the Pokécenter and Ash grabbed a can of soda whilst waiting for Misty to do her ear-thing to Brock.  
As he turned around, he almost choked on the drink; Brock was still in drool-mode, and Misty was just calmly sitting on a chair reading a book!  
‘ _I guess I gotta do it this time…_ ’ “ **Come on, Brock, leave her alone already.** ”  
Brock grunted as Ash grabbed his ear. “ **Hey, not you too, man?!** ”  
Nurse Joy took the chance to bolt into a backroom and locked the door.  
“ **Ah man, she got away!** ” Brock moaned.  
Ash shook his head. “ **They always get away. From you.** ” he added. ‘ _I might as well do a good job of it.’_  
  
Ash dragged Brock over to where Misty was still sitting. From this angle, he could see the name of the book: ‘ ** _Advanced Medical Techniques_** ’.  
“ **Hey, Misty, what are you reading that for, anyway?** ”  
She turned a page without looking up. “ **Oh, I’m learning how to neuter Brock so we’ll never have to deal with his insanity again.** ”  
Brock stopped struggling and stared at Misty in horror. His hand involuntarily flew to protect himself.  
“ **What does ‘neuter’ mean?** ” Ash asked in puzzlement.  
Brock broke free from Ash’s grip and ran out the door.  
Misty marked her spot with her finger and glanced up at Ash. “ **You really don’t wanna know.** ” she winked and went back to her book.


	2. Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a phone call with her sisters, Misty needs some cheering up.  
> Set during Johto.

“ **Damn them!** ” Misty growled as she stormed into the room.   
‘ _Uh-oh_ ’ thought Ash. ‘ _I know I’m gonna regret doing this, but..._ ’ “ **What’s wrong, Misty?** ”   
She turned to him, her eyes blazing. " **What’s wrong? I’ll tell you what’s wrong! I just got off the phone with the evil witches I have to call my sisters, and you know what? They still don’t consider me a Sensational sister! It’s like, no matter what I do, I’m just not good enough to be ‘one of them’. Like I’d wanna be anything like them...** ” she muttered under her breath.   
“ **But, even with all my hard work at the Gym, they still think I’m a stupid, scrawny, useless runt, or something you’d scrape off of the bottom of your shoe!** ” She stormed around the room a couple of times, then raced over to the bed and started punching a pillow.   
“ **I. Hate. Them. So. Much!** ” she growled, punctuating each word with her fist. Misty then rolled over, pulled the remains of the pillow over her face and screamed.   
Even though it was muffled by the pillow, Ash could still tell that she’d cursed very badly. ‘ _Wow, I haven’t heard that one before. Mum would kill me if I ever repeated it._ ’

Misty pulled the pillow away and stared into space with an evil look on her face. “J **ust because I’m not a model or an actress, they think its okay to call me ugly. Witches.** ”   
“ **You’re not ugly.** ” Ash said quietly.   
Misty rolled her eyes. ‘ _Here it comes, the insult. What’s it gonna be this time? You’re hideous?_ ’   
Ash remained silent, pulling slightly at a hole in the knee of his jeans.   
Misty sat up. “ **What do you mean?** ” she asked slowly, ready to belt him with the pillow if he insulted her.   
Ash blushed and nervously shifted a little. “ **Just, you’re not ugly.** ”

Misty was surprised. This wasn’t what she’d expected.   
Ash breathed in deeply, then continued. “ **It’s just, well, I think the reason your sisters pick on you so much is because they’re, well, jealous.** ”   
Misty crossed her arms and looked at him seriously. “ **Ash, you’re not hiding any drugs in here, are you?** ”   
His head shot up. “ **What?! No, of course not!** ”   
“ **Then explain.** ”   
Ash went back to picking at the hole in his jeans. “ **Well, for starters, they never really seemed all that, um, bright to me.** ” He stopped and waited to see if she was gonna punish him for insulting them.   
Misty merely nodded. “ **Yeah, they barely have the I.Q of a malfunctioning dishwasher between them, so?** ”   
Ash grinned slightly, then continued. “ **He-he, yeah, um, anyway. They also kinda seemed like they’d care more about themselves than anything else. Like they’d just, fall about, in a crisis. Not the kind of people you’d want to rely on in a emergency. Oh, and they say ‘like’ way too much. And who says ‘totally’ anymore?!** ”   
Misty smiled slightly. “ **Yeah, I think their brains fell out somewhere in the early nineties, and haven’t caught up with them yet.** ”   
They both chuckled.   
“ **And I’ve never really bothered counting on them for anything important. I’ve always kinda known they’d just let me down.** ” She looked at him. “ **Not that I don’t like insulting my sisters, but where are you going with this?** ”

Ash blushed, and went back to enlarging the hole in his jeans. “ **Um, yeah. Well, you’re, not like them. You, care, more about Pokémon and other people than you do about yourself. Well, except maybe bug-types. And Brock’s ears...** ” he added with a small smile.   
“ **Anyway, you’re good in a crisis. Like when me and Tracey got ourselves Stun Spored that time, remember? You looked after us, and found the Sorbayo weed to cure us. And you gave some to James and Meowth so they could cure Jessie, even though they had spent the whole day trying to trick you and steal the Sorbayo weed.** ”   
He laughed. “ **You even found time to catch yourself a Poliwag.** ”   
Misty smiled at the memory.   
“ **Me and the guys, Brock, Tracey, oh, and Pikachu too, we all know that, even though you yell at us a lot, hit us with mallets, drag us around by our ears, and generally act tougher then you really are, we know we can always count on you to help us out, and be there for us. Even if you had to fight your way through a whole forest of bug Pokémon, you’d still do whatever it takes to help us.** ”

Ash sighed. “ **Anyway, I guess what I’m trying to say is, who cares if you’re not like your sisters? It doesn’t matter what they say about you, because you’re better than them. You’re a better person, and a better friend.** ” He shrugged.   
“ **Of course, that’s just my opinion, and it probably doesn’t mean all that much to you.** ”   
By now, Misty was in tears. ‘ _That was the sweetest thing, anyone has ever said to me._ ’   
She moved closer to Ash. “ **It means more to me than you could possibly know, Ash.** ” She hugged him tightly and kissed him gently on the cheek. “ **Thank you.** ” she whispered.   
Ash was surprised, but happy. “ **Anytime, Myst. Anytime.** ” He returned the hug awkwardly, blushing deeply.


	3. Enough is Enough!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ash and Misty's constant arguing starts to cause problems, they have to take stock of the impact they have on other people.  
> Set during Johto.
> 
> Not entirely sure that I even like this one... Copy-pasted my original endnotes, but I had to update them by 10 years...
> 
> Sorry for any inaccuracies involving addiction.

**Speech.** _Thoughts. **Pokémon.**_

“ **Oh yeah**?!”  
“ **Yeah**!”  
“ **Twerp**!”  
“ **Runt**!”  
“ **Loser**!”  
“ **Scrawny**!”  
“ **Grrrr**!”  
“ **Grrrrrrrr**!”

“ **Oh boy, will you two give it a rest already, you’re giving me a headache**!”  
“ **Pika**!”  
Ash and Misty were at it again. Once again, Ash had gotten them lost in the middle of a bug-infested forest, and Misty was letting him know she didn’t appreciate it. Brock as usual was trying, and failing to keep the peace.  
He sighed. ‘ _Why do I have to be the mature one all the time? I ought to just leave them here to fight it out, and they can catch up to me when they’re done_.’ He sighed again, and reached into his pocket for the bottle of aspirins he kept there for these moments.  
“ **Pika-chuuu**!”  
“ **Ahhhh**!”  
‘ _Oh good, that’ll do wonders for my headache_.’ Brock thought sarcastically as Pikachu shocked both Ash and Misty. ‘ _Oh well, at least it’ll stop their arguing for a while, so I can’t complain about that_.’  
He downed a couple of aspirins then turned to his now slightly crispy friends. “ **If you two are quite finished, maybe we can work on getting out of this forest before I really lose my patience with the both of you**.”  
They stared up at him blankly. “ **What do you mean, Brock? We weren’t doing anything**.” said Ash, knocking a few burnt bits off his arm as he got up.  
“ **Yeah**.” added Misty. “ **Besides, what are you gonna do? Go homicidal on us or something? Pleeaase! We all know you’re scared of me**.” She laughed as she stood up and shook the soot out of her hair.  
Ash laughed. “ **Yeah, all you’d have to do is glare at him and his face would probably melt off or something**.”  
She looked at him. “ **Oh, you mean like this**?” she gave him a fake scary glare, and then laughed as he pretended to melt.  
“ **Ah, I’m melting, oh the pain, nooo**!”  
Brock sighed. “ **Oh well, at least you two can agree on something for a change**.” ‘ _Man, sometimes I don’t know if they’re best friends, best enemies or just plain crazy about each other_.’ He chuckled slightly. ‘ _Or maybe all three..._ ’  
“ **What is he laughing about**?”  
“ **I have no idea**.”

 

Several days (and arguments) later...  
“ **Hey Brock, are you okay**?”  
“ **Huh, yeah, I’ve, uh, just got a headache, that’s all**.”  
“ **Oh, okay**.” Misty started to look away as Brock downed a couple more aspirin. ‘ _Hm, that’s his third round today. He’d better be careful, those things aren’t really meant for long-term use_.’ She watched as he rubbed his temples. ‘ _I think I’d better keep an eye on him, just in case_.’  
“ **Hey Brock, what’s for lunch, I’m starving**!” Brock groaned as Misty rolled her eyes.  
“ **Ash, can I talk to you, now**.” She grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.  
“ **Er, what is it, Misty**?” Ash asked nervously, glancing down. She still had him by the arm.  
Misty blushed and broke contact. “ **Sorry**.” She took a deep breath. “ **Look, leave Brock alone for a while, okay**?”  
“ **Huh, why**?” Misty glanced back at where Brock had settled himself down with one hand on the pocket where she knew he kept those aspirins. “ **I’m just, worried about him a bit right now, okay**?”  
Ash looked over as well. “ **How come**?”  
“ **It's just, well; even you must have noticed that he hasn’t really been himself lately. All these strange headaches, even when we’re not fighting. It’s just, weird, that’s all**.”  
Ash looked at her, wondering where all this was coming from. He’d never seen Misty like this before. She was chewing her lower lip, and kept glancing back at Brock like he was about to mutate into a Beedrill or something. Well, even though he didn’t like to admit it, she was usually right about, well, pretty much everything, so if she was worried, then he should be too.  
“ **Okay Myst** ,” he nodded. “ **I won’t bug him for a while**.”  
She smiled. “ **Thanks Ash**.” She said, blushing slightly, then went back to watching Brock.

 

The next night...  
Misty woke with a start. Someone was moving around the campsite. ‘ _That better not be Team Rocket again_.’ She thought, reaching for a Pokeball as quietly as possible. ‘ _No wait, oh, it’s just Brock. What’s he doing up at this hour_?’ She watched through half-closed eyes as Brock paced back and forwards, muttering to himself under his breath. ‘ _What’s wrong with him? Oh-no..._ ’  
Brock sat down, glanced around and uncapped the aspirin bottle again.  
‘ _That’s the fifth time today! This is serious_!’ Misty bit her lip so hard it started to bleed slightly. ‘ _That’s it! I’ve gotta talk to Ash about this, even if I have to spell it out to him_.’  
After Brock had fallen asleep, Misty got up and crept over to him. Carefully, she removed the half-empty bottle from his jacket, which was made difficult by his near death-grip on the pocket. ‘ _He can’t have any more of these, even if his head explodes. Brock, you idiot..._ ’ She glanced at his face sadly. ‘ _Why are you doing this_?’ She licked her finger and tapped it to his cheek. His smiled widely. ‘ _Well, at least I know he’s still there, somewhere_.’ She sighed.

 

That morning...  
“ **Where is it**?!”  
Misty glanced at Brock as he tore the campsite apart looking for the bottle. ‘ _Well, I guess that proves it_.’ “ **Ash, can I speak to you in private please**?”  
Ash looked at her. “ **Um, okay**.” As they walked off slightly, he glanced at her face. ‘ _Man, didn’t she sleep last night? I wonder what’s wrong_.’  
Misty’s eyes were dark and slightly baggy underneath from staying up to watch over Brock. She had to make sure he survived the night, after all those painkillers.  
“ **What’s wrong, Misty? You look terrible, and what’s with Brock**?”  
Misty sighed. “ **Ash, I think, we have a serious problem here. Or rather, Brock has the problem, and I think we’re to blame**.”  
Ash turned his head, confused. “ **Huh**?”  
Misty reached into her pocket and took out the bottle. “ **These are what Brock is looking for. I think** ,” she sat down on a nearby log, “ **I think, he’s gotten addicted to them, and it’s our fault**.”  
Ash looked at her. “ **What do you mean, ‘our fault’**?”  
Misty sighed. “ **He only started taking these stupid things because our fighting all the time was giving him a headache. Now he’s taking them even when we haven’t fought in days. And last night** ,” she paused. “ **Last night, I was woken up by a noise. At first, I thought it was just Team Rocket trying to steal Pikachu again. But it was Brock. He was pacing back and forwards, muttering incoherently to himself. Or at least, I couldn’t understand what he was saying**.” Misty stopped and looked up at Ash sadly.  
“ **The thing is, I’ve seen this kind of thing before. One of my cousins. He got into some pretty bad stuff, and he’s whole personality changed. Before, we were more like siblings. He was like the big brother I never had. But after** ,” she sighed, and Ash could have sworn he’d heard her stifle a sob. “ **Well, let’s just say he’s been disowned. Nobody really considers him a part of the family anymore**.”  
Ash saw her hand clench around the bottle.  
“ **Not that it really matters anymore. He overdosed a couple of months before I became a trainer. He died. I don’t want that to happen to Brock, ‘cause he’s like a brother to me too**.”  
Ash sat down and put his arm around her shoulders awkwardly. “ **It’s okay Misty, we’re not gonna let it happen to him**.”

 

A couple of hours later...  
“ **Where is it?! Why can’t I find it**?!”  
“ **Looking for this**?” Misty held up the bottle.  
Brock leapt forwards “ **Yes**!”  
Misty sidestepped him. “ **No! Brock, we need to talk to you, now. So sit down and listen to us, or I’ll tell every girl I know that you wear purple boxers with Jigglypuffs’ all over them. And not only that, I’ll tell my sisters as well. They couldn’t keep their mouths shut even if I glued their lips together, so by the end of the month, every girl in Kanto will know**.” She glared at him.  
Brock gulped and quickly sat down. However, he kept one eye on the bottle in her hand. This didn’t go unnoticed.  
Misty frowned and put the bottle down into her bra. Brock gulped and looked away, fidgeting.  
Misty glanced at Ash, then they both sat down. “ **Brock, I’m gonna cut straight to it. This is an intervention. You’re addicted to these painkillers, and if you don’t stop, it’s gonna kill you. Trust me on this one**.” She sighed deeply.  
“ **What do you mean, addicted?! I’m not addicted, I just, get a lot of headaches that’s all. In fact, I have one right now, oww**!” Brock placed a hand on his forehead and moaned pathetically. However, he said it all very fast, like he’d had a jolt of caffeine.  
Ash shook his head. “ **Brock, even I’m not dumb enough to fall for that. I agree with Misty, you need help, buddy**.”  
Brock stood up and started shouting. “ **Oh, so now you agree with her?! All you two ever do is bicker, fight and argue, and all of a sudden, you ‘agree with her’**!” He stomped around the campsite.  
Ash turned to Misty and whispered, “ **Um, shouldn’t we...**?”  
Misty shook her head. “ **No, let him get it out of his system. He’s not gonna listen til he calms down, so just be patient**.”  
Brock turned and stood in front of Misty. “ **Give me the bottle, Misty**.” He said, holding his hand out.  
Misty folded her arms. “ **No**.”  
“ **Give it to me**!” he screamed, shaking.  
Ash stood up, ready to protect Misty if Brock got violent. “ **Calm down, man**.”  
Misty shook her head. “ **Forget it, Ash. It’s no use trying to talk with him, he’s suffering from withdrawals**.”  
“ **Give it**!” Brock clenched his fists in rage.  
“ **No**.”  
Pikachu looked back and forwards between them.  < ** _Should I, shock him_**? > he asked, confused.  
Ash shook his head. “ **No, but be ready, just in case**.”  
Brock let out a roar. “ **GIVE IT**!” he screamed at the top of his lungs, then threw his fist back and punched Misty.

 

“ **Pika-chuuu**!” Pikachu let loose with a Thunderbolt attack so powerful, Brock fell to the ground and twitched before finally passing out.  
“ **Ow**!” Misty winched and held her face.  
Ash knelt down next to Misty. “ **God, are you alright**?!” he asked desperately, his voice cracking slightly from concern.  
“ **Yeah, I-I’m okay. Just, ouch, that’s all**.” She winced.  
“ **I can’t believe he did that**!” he clenched his fist as he glanced at the now unconscious Brock.  
“ **It’s okay**.” He turned back to Misty. “ **He wasn’t himself**.” She looked up, and he inhaled sharply as he saw her face. There was a cut across her cheek, which was bleeding quite badly, and one side of her face had already started to puff up and was turning purple.  
“ **Misty**!”  
“ **I’m, I’m fine. He wasn’t himself**.” She repeated. “ **It was the withdrawals talking, that’s all. Not himself**.” She mumbled.  
‘ _God, I think she’s in shock_.’ Ash turned and started rummaging through Brock’s backpack. “ **Come on, where is it? Yes**!” he turned back to her, first aid kit in hand. “ **Now, how do I do this**?” he wondered, opening the kit and taking a bandage out.  
“ **Pika-pi, pika**?” “ **Huh? Oh, I need to put something on that cheek, to stop the bleeding, but I don’t know how. Um...** ”  
“ **Just withdrawals, not himself**.” Misty repeated softly.  
‘ _Misty..._ ’ Ash sat down and held her. “ **It’s okay, I’m here, don’t worry**.”  
Pikachu ran off and soon came back with a water bottle.  < ** _Wash her face, get the blood off_** >  
Ash nodded. “ **Right, thanks Pikachu. I’d better be careful, though, she’s bruising pretty badly**.”  
Slowly, even tenderly, he started to wash the blood off the side of her face with the utmost care. When he was finished, he carefully applied the bandage, making sure he didn’t press too hard on her bruise. “ **There, all done**.” he said cheerfully, and then paused. ‘ _Wow, she’s fallen asleep_.’ Carefully, he picked her up then tucked her into her sleeping bag. After a brief pause, he threw a blanket over Brock.

 

The next morning...  
“ **Oh, man, what happened**?” Brock groaned as he woke up.  
Ash glared at him from where he and Misty were eating breakfast. She had woken up earlier and seemed to have gotten over her initial shock. “ **Do you want the long story, or the short one**?” he asked sarcastically.  
Brock turned around and looked at them. “ **Huh, what are you...? Whoa, what happened to...**?”  
Ash glared at him again as Misty looked away. “ **You happened, you jerk...** ”  
“ **Ash**.” Misty sighed. “ **He wasn’t himself, so he probably doesn’t remember**.” She proceeded to explain the events of the previous day, stopping only when she reached the part about the attack.  
Brock was terrified. “ **Oh, man, I-I’m so, so sorry Misty. I swear...** ”  
Misty shook her head. “ **No, it’s, it’s okay. Really**.” She added at Ash’s disbelieving look. She turned back to Brock. “ **Now that you’re yourself again, do you accept that you need help**?”  
“ **Yes**.”  
Misty nodded. “ **Good. At the next town we come to, you’re going to talk to Nurse Joy, and I don’t mean flirting with her, and find out what your options are. I’ve taken the liberty of checking the map and, provided we don’t take any of Ash’s so-called ‘short-cuts’, we can be there by lunchtime. But only if we leave in no more than five minutes**.”  
Ash nodded. “ **Right. I’ll start packing up then**.”

 

Later that day...  
“ **Okay, um, Nurse Joy gave me the address for this support group she thinks they can help me with this so, um, I’ll see you guys later, okay**?”  
Ash and Misty nodded. “ **Right. Good luck**.”  
“ **Thanks. And, um, I really am sorry about what I did yesterday...** ”  
“ **I know. Now go, get help. Then we talk about trusting you again**.”  
Brock sighed. “ **Right, see ya**.”

  
“ **Hey, um, are you okay Misty? You’ve been kinda quiet, which is weird for you, so...** ”  
Misty smiled. “ **Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just that, well...** ” she sighed. “ **All this is still kinda our fault. I mean, Brock wouldn’t have gotten hooked on those things if we didn’t argue so much around him**.”  
Ash sighed and looked at his feet. They were sitting on one of the beds in the room they were to stay in til Brock got ‘better’. “ **Yeah, I know**.”  
They sat in silence for a while.  
“ **Misty**.”  
“ **Yeah Ash**?”  
“ **Why, do we fight so much? I mean, we’re supposed to be friends, but...** ”  
Misty shrugged. “ **I dunno. We just do, that’s all**.” She sighed. “ **What gets me about all this is that, well... I guess I’ve never really thought before about how our bickering affects others, like our friends. And it probably upsets our Pokémon, too**.”  
Ash nodded. “ **Yeah. I’ve never really thought about it either. I know it upsets Pikachu**.”  
“ **Yeah**.” They both fell silent again.  
“ **I wish we knew why we fight so much**.” Ash sighed.  
Misty shrugged. “ **Yeah. I know I only do it because I lo...** ” she stopped and looked away, blushing deeply.  
Ash stared at her. “ **Because you what**?”  
“ **Nothing**.” She started fidgeting, then stood up. “ **I-I’m gonna go check on Pikachu, see if Nurse Joy’s done with his check-up yet**.” She made it almost as far as the door before Ash stood up and hugged her tightly. “ **Ash, what...**?”  
“ **Misty, I...** ” he loosened his grip and stood aside, blushing fiercely.  
Misty turned and looked at him, stunned. ‘ _Wait, does this mean that he..._?’ She smiled and stepped forwards. “ **Ash, I-I love you**.” She blushed.  
Ash looked shocked for a second, then grinned. “ **Misty, I-I love you, too**.” They slowly moved forwards and, after a brief pause, gently kissed. Ash broke off suddenly. “ **Sorry, your bruise...** ”  
“ **What bruise**?” Misty giggled.  
Ash blushed. “ **Uh, never mind...** ” he said as she kissed him again.

 

Nurse Joy looked up from where she was playing with Pikachu as Brock came through the door. “ **Oh, there you are. How was the meeting? Was it any help**?”  
Brock nodded. “ **Yeah. I think I can deal with this, thing, now**.”  
She smiled. “ **Good**.”  
Brock looked around. “ **Where are my friends**?”  
Joy thought for a moment. “ **Oh, right. I think the last time I saw them, they were going into the room to relax**.”  
Brock nodded. “ **Thank you. For everything**.”  
Pikachu leapt down from the counter and stood next to the door waiting for Brock to open it.  
“ **Hey, I’m...** ” Brock stopped and stared. He’d never expected this.  
Ash and Misty were standing in the middle of the room holding each other and doing some serious making out. They were so focused on each other, neither one noticed Brock and Pikachu standing in the doorway shocked.  
Slowly and quietly, Brock closed the door. “ **Um, I guess I won’t need those painkillers anymore, hey Pikachu**?”  
“ **Pika**.” He nodded in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drug addiction is a very serious problem. Some people don’t even know that they have a problem until somebody points it out to them. Thankfully, there are many ways for people to get the help they need. If you know someone with a substance abuse issue, tell them. Have an intervention, tape them when they’re ‘under the influence’, anything to get them to face up to it and seek help. They may not appreciate it at first, but you’ll be doing them a favour. If you are the one with the problem, listen to your true friends. They’re the ones trying to tell you about it. (Oh goody, a fanfic with a moral.) 
> 
> Personal fact, Misty’s cousin in the story is based on my brother. He used to be really nice, take me fishing, and take me on bike rides... until he started drinking, smoking and doing drugs. That was when he was about 13-14 years old. He’s been in and out of jail for years, in fact, he’s in there right now, he’s 36, and we're still surprised that he made to to 30. He went from being my awesome big brother, to trying to kill me at Christmas one year. THAT’S what drugs and alcohol will do to you. Don’t do that to yourselves, or your family, trust me on this one...


	4. What if?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Misty didn’t pulled Ash and Pikachu out of the river? What if he didn’t trash her bike? What if he actually had a clue?!
> 
> Set in Kanto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the story seems familiar to you, that’s because it’s mostly based on the first two episodes of Pokémon. However, certain elements of the story have been changed, including Misty’s role in helping Ash to Viridian City. I’ve also changed what some characters actually said in order for the story to play out a bit smoother. (Some of the lines from the original episodes were beyond bad!) Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like this little tale of what could have been. After all, it might have been just sheer chance and luck combined that Misty just happened to be there at that particular moment to rescue Ash and Pikachu. Any number of things could have been different that day. Ash might not have slept in. Gary might have gotten Pikachu. And just as I’ve demonstrated, Misty might not have been there to save him. Mmmm, Multiple Universe Theory. (Drools like Homer Simpson).

**Speech.** _Thoughts. **Pokémon.**_

 

“ **Ahhh! What time is it**?!” The boy yelled as he leapt out of bed and dashed downstairs, his scruffy black hair flopping about.  
His mother stared at him as he rushed out the door without breakfast, then sighed. ‘ _That boy, always in a hurry_.’ She smiled faintly. ‘ _What a day to sleep in_.’

“ **Please, please, keep one for me! I don’t care what, just keep one for me**!” he panted as he raced up the hill to the Pokémon Laboratory.  
As he drew nearer, he could see a crowd of people gathered around the entrance. “ **Excuse me, sorry, let me through**.” He pushed his way to the front of the crowd and, just as he broke through to the other side, he crashed into somebody and fell to the ground.  
“ **Hey, watch it! Well, if it isn’t Ash! Better late than never I guess. At least you get to meet me**.”  
Ash looked up at the brown haired boy in front of him. “ **Gary**?”  
Gary Oak smirked down at Ash sitting in the dirt. “ **Mr. Gary to you, show some respect! You snooze, you lose! We’ve barely started and you’re already way behind. I‘ve got a Pokémon and you don’t**.”  
Ash picked himself up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. “ **You’ve got your first Pokémon**?”  
“ **Yep, and it’s inside this Pokéball**.”  
Ash stared at the small red-and-white ball in Gary’s hand. ‘ _He probably grabbed the one I wanted_.’ He thought glumly, not even hearing Gary ranting on about how great he was. Ash had already heard it all about a million times before anyway. “ **Excuse me**?”  
Gary glanced over. “ **Yeah**?”  
“ **I was just wondering if you could tell me which type of Pokémon you got?...** ”  
Gary smirked. He knew why Ash had asked. Several weeks ago, Gary had pretended to be all friendly with Ash in order to find out which one he wanted to start with, and Gary had made sure that he’d picked it first. He’d even woken up and gotten to the lab extra early just to be sure.  
“ **None of your business! If you’d shown up on time, you’d have seen that I got the best Pokémon from Professor Oak. It’s good to have a Grandfather in the Pokémon business, isn’t it**?”  
Ash’s blood boiled over as Gary ranted on some more as he left, and the crowd followed him. “ **I’ll show you**!” Ash growled under his breath.  
“ **So, you’ve decided to show up after all**.”

After a brief, and embarrassing, conversation with Professor Oak, during which Ash realised he was still in his pyjamas, he finally got to go inside and pick a Pokémon. One-by-one, he was disappointed by the news that the Pokémon was already taken until finally, there were no Pokéballs left to choose from.  
“ **You mean, they’re all gone**?!” Ash asked in disbelief.  
Professor Oak looked nervous. “ **Well, there’s still one left, but...** ”  
“ **I’ll take it**!” Ash practically screamed. He couldn’t believe his luck.  
“ **I should warn you, there is a problem with this one...** ” Professor Oak said as he tapped a button on the console, revealing one last Pokéball.  
“ **I have to have a Pokémon**.” Ash stared at the ball hungrily. This was understandable as he’d skipped breakfast.  
Professor Oak sighed. “ **Well, in that case...** ” he said as the ball opened by itself.

After a shocking introduction to his new, if slightly unwilling Pokémon, Pikachu, and a totally embarrassing encounter with his mother and her home-made cheer squad, Ash was finally free to do what he’d always wanted to do.  
First, he went home, changed his clothes and had breakfast of course. Then, slipping on some rubber gloves and tying a clothesline around Pikachu’s waist, he proceeded to drag his way north out of town. He was now wearing his favourite jacket, sneakers and Pokémon League hat with a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt. The yellow dishwashing gloves really didn’t work with the outfit he’d taken years to perfect. But it wasn’t as if Pikachu was giving him any other choice...

‘ _Man, how do I get myself into these things_?!’ Ash thought as he ran away from the flock of Spearow he’d somehow managed to annoy. All he did was throw a rock at one of them, and now he was running for his life. “ **Don’t worry Pikachu, I’ll protect you**!”  
Pikachu ran ahead.  < ** _Okay, you protect my rear, loser!_** >  
This was lost on Ash as he didn’t speak Pokémon. “ **Hey, don’t run ahead, I said I’ll protect you**!”  
Several Spearow swooped past him and started pecking Pikachu. “ **Hey, leave it alone, Spearow**!” Ash ran forward and batted them away.  
Picking up the now injured Pikachu, he ran as fast as he could.  

“ **Well this isn’t exactly the greatest fishing spot ever**.” Misty sighed. “ **All I’ve managed to get so far is a Goldeen. Maybe I should move on now**.” The red-haired girl stood up and brushed some dirt off the seat of her blue shorts. “ **Yeah, I’m outta here**.” She turned and straightened out the wrinkles in her yellow tank top as she reattached her special fishing lure to one of her red suspenders. Leaping down from the rock she’d been fishing from, she headed over to her bicycle, which was leaning against a nearby tree.  
Half-way there, however, she stopped and stared back at the water. “ **Hmm, maybe I should try one more time... Nah, I’ve wasted too much time here already**.” As she rode away though, Misty couldn’t help feeling like she’d just missed the biggest opportunity of her young life.

“ **Well, here goes...** ” Ash twisted his hat around, then leapt off the cliff in the raging riving below. The current was stronger than he’d expected, and he had no choice but to go with it, keeping a firm hold on the Pikachu in his arms so it wouldn’t be swept away. Through the murky darkness of the churning water, Ash could see many water Pokémon, and if he’d just been on dry land with a rod, he definitely would have liked to catch some of them.  
A large shadow burst from the darkness and he had to quickly dodge with the current as the Gyarados swept by. Okay, maybe he wouldn’t catch THAT one... Finally, the current lessened and Ash managed to regain some control over his momentum. Feeling like his lungs were about to burst, he swam for the surface as fast as he could, helped along the way by some friendly Poliwag.  
“ **Ahhh**!” Ash gasped as he finally broke the surface of the water and made for the shore. Waving his thanks to the Poliwag, he turned his attention to the sodden electric mouse in front of him. “ **Pikachu...** ” He put his ear to its mouth and held his breath. ‘ _Please don’t be..._ ’  
Ash sighed with relief as he felt a small puff of air on his cheek. It was still alive.

“ **Um, excuse me**.” Misty pulled her bike to a stop outside the first house she came to.  
A friendly looking woman with brown hair looked up from where she was kneeling in her garden. “ **Yes dear? Can I help you**?”  
Misty nodded. “ **Um, yeah. Uh, can you tell me where to find the Oak Pokémon Lab? I’m, not from around here...** ”  
The woman smiled. “ **Sure, dear. It’s the large building on top of that hill there**.” She said, standing up and pointing as she brushed the dirt off her dress.  
Misty looked up, then smiled back at the woman. “ **Thank you**.”  
‘ _What a polite young lady..._ ’ the woman thought as the girl rode off before returning to her gardening.

“ **So, there’s really none left...**?” Misty was disappointed. She’d come all this way hoping to get a Squirtle, and for what, nothing at all.  
The old man shook his head. “ **I’m sorry, young lady, but I just gave my last starter Pokémon to some new trainers only a couple of hours ago. And even then I almost didn’t have enough. If you’d just come before that last trainer who’d slept in, you might have gotten the last Pokémon I was keeping for him, but...** ”  
Misty sighed. “ **That’s okay. I guess I can make do without a Squirtle. Besides, I might get lucky and find one somewhere, right**?”  
The old man smiled. “ **That’s the spirit! Sorry I can’t be more help to you**.”  
Misty shrugged. “ **Nah, it’s okay, really. I’d better go now, good-bye**.” She waved and hopped back on her bike. ‘ _Drat, I really wanted that Squirtle, too_.’ She thought, waving at the gardening woman as she went by. ‘ _Maybe I should go to Johto. I hear they’ve got a different set of starter Pokémon over there. Eh, it’s an idea_.’

Ash stumbled a bit as he ran on. ‘ _Don’t these Spearow ever give up_?!’ “ **Oww**!” one swept by and pecked at the top of his head. He’d been running almost all day without a break and his feet were killing him. He rearranged Pikachu to bat at another Spearow fluttering in front of his face.  
‘ _Man, if Gary could see me now, he’d be loving this_.’ Ash could almost see the smirk on Gary’s face and hear that smarmy voice in his ear.  
“ **Ha! I knew you couldn’t make it, loser**!”  
Ash clenched a fist and smacked another Spearow away. ‘ _Why does Gary always have to be right about everything_?!’ he thought, tears starting to fall. Then he tripped over a rock and thought no more.

Misty hummed softly to herself as she cycled past the spot where she spent the morning fishing. ‘ _What a day! First, I fish all morning and the only thing I caught was a Goldeen. Then I find out the Squirtle I was hoping for was already taken by some punk new trainer. I’ll probably get a puncture next_.’ She sighed. ‘ _That’d be right_.’  
A noise caught her attention. ‘ _What going on up there_?’ A large flock of Spearow were fluttering about something in the path up ahead. Through a brief gap in the teeming, pecking mass, she could just see a pair of dirty, damp looking sneakers.  
“ **Hey, that’s a kid under there**?!”  
She pulled her bike to a screeching halt and grabbed a Pokéball off her belt. “ **Staryu, Go! Use your Water Gun to blast those Spearow away**!”  
Staryu burst out and spun off towards the flock, water jets blasting away everything they came in contact with. The flock scattered, squawking in anger at being interrupted so wetly.  
Misty jumped off her bike and ran over to the kid. The skinny black haired boy was covered in scratches just about everywhere that she could see, and was clearly unconscious. “ **Staryu, keep them off of me, okay**?” she said, carefully turning the boy over. What she saw next almost caused her to drop him onto his wounds. For underneath him was a seriously injured Pikachu.  
Misty grabbed the Pikachu and carefully set the boy back down, turning his head so that he wouldn’t suffocate. She could see that he’d be alright, but if she didn’t get that Pikachu to the nearest Pokécenter soon, well... “ **Staryu, stay here and keep an eye on the kid. Don’t let those Spearow back on him. When he wakes up, bring him to the Viridian Pokécenter, okay**?” she said all this whilst carrying the Pikachu over to her bike and placing it gently into the front basket.  
“ **Hya**!” Staryu responded as Misty rode off at top speed.  
Misty knew that Staryu would do its job, but now she had one of her own to do.    

“ **Uh, ugh, wha-what happened**?” Ash moaned as he woke up. “ **Ahh**!” he screamed as he rolled over and the pain finally hit him. Then he remembered. ‘ _Oh, that’s right. The Spearow were chasing me, and I fell... I guess I must have passed out_.’ He was still dazed and stared blankly at a Pokémon nearby that was shooting jets of water at some Spearow for a while before finally realising something was missing. “ **Pikachu**!”  
Ash leapt to his feet and stared around desperately. “ **Pikachu**!”  
The Pokémon blasted away one last Spearow and hovered over to him. “ **Hya**!” “ **Huh**?” Ash stared at it hopelessly for a moment before remembering his Pokedex. He took it out of his pocket and pointed it at the Pokémon who waited patiently.  
“ ** _Staryu, the star-shaped Pokémon. The core of this water Pokémon shines in a rainbow of seven colours. The core is valued by some as a sort of jewellery._** ”  
“ **Oh**.” Ash said weakly. It still didn’t explain where this, Staryu, had come from or why it was helping him. “ **Um, Staryu, can you tell me, do you know, where my Pikachu is**?”  
“ **Hya**!” Staryu’s core flashed green as it swept past him. “ **Hya**!” It motioned further down the path.  
“ **I guess, you want me to follow you**?”  
“ **Hya**!”

“ **There, that’s it**.” Misty sighed as she scrubbed the last black smear off the Pokécenter floor. She’d left it behind when she skidded in through the door on her bike. It was mostly pointless busy work so that she wouldn’t spend all her time worrying about that Pikachu.  
She sighed as she glanced over at the operating room door, and the light above it. ‘ _Nurse Joy took it in there hours ago. It must be worse off than I thought_.’  
As she finished putting the cleaning supplies away, she heard the outside door slide open.  
“ **Hya**!” Staryu came over to her and flashed its core in several colours.  
Misty took this to mean that the kid was on his way. “ **Good job, Staryu**.” She said as the door opened again and the kid came in, stumbling slightly and doubled over, breathing hard. Misty waited til he caught his breath. ‘ _Dumb kid_.’ She thought as he straightened up and looked around. ‘ _He must be one of those new trainers that old guy was talking about earlier today. Probably the one who slept in_.’  
Ash looked over and saw the Staryu he’d been following next to a red-haired girl. ‘ _Must be its trainer_.’ He went over. “ **Please miss, do you know anything about my Pikachu**?”  
Misty nodded. “ **Yeah, Nurse Joy’s still looking at it**.” She said, indicating the door with the light above it.  
Ash gulped. “ **Is, is it, o-okay**?” he stammered, terrified of what he might hear.  
Misty sighed. “ **I really don’t know, kid. But I am curious as to how it got in that condition in the first place**.”  
Ash opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. His mouth was so dry he’d temporarily lost the ability to speak.  
Misty sighed and went over to the drink machine. “ **Here**.” She said, handing him a bottle of water. “ **Drink now, explain later**.”

“ **So, that’s it**.” Ash nodded.  
Misty sighed. “ **Sounds like you’ve had a worse day than I’ve had, and that’s an understatement**.” They were sitting on one of the Pokécenter couches in the lobby, and Ash had just finished explaining everything that had happened. Every so often, however, he would stop and glance over at the door and its light, chewing his lip with worry. This was not lost on Misty.  
“ **Look kid, I’m not gonna lie to you. If your Pikachu doesn’t make it, the League will take away your license, bad luck or not. I hope you’re prepared for that**.”  
Ash shook his head glumly and stared down at his feet, shaking slightly.  
Misty sighed as he pulled his hat down over his eyes. ‘ _Poor dumb kid. Hasn’t even been a trainer for a day yet, and he’s already in danger of losing his license_.’ She sighed deeper. ‘ _Unfortunately, I’m probably gonna have to be the one to tear his license up. Man, that’s the worst thing about coming from an official Pokémon Gym. It’s okay when it’s someone who deserves it, but..._ ’ Her thoughts trailed off as the light they been watching so intently finally went off.  
Standing up, Misty left Ash on the couch and went over to speak with Nurse Joy. “ **Well...**?”  
Nurse Joy sighed and shook her head softly. “ **I’m sorry, it was just too badly injured. If I’d been able to see it a little bit earlier, then maybe...** ”  
Misty sighed and looked over at Ash. “ **Oh, man, he’s not gonna take this well**.”  
Nurse Joy followed her glance and frowned. “ **Is that the trainer**?”  
Misty nodded. “ **Yeah, at least, he was**.”

Ash looked up as the girl came over with Nurse Joy and stood in front of him.  
Nurse Joy sighed. “ **I’m sorry, there wasn’t anything I could do**.” she turned and walked over to the main desk to use the phone, leaving Misty standing there, watching Ash.  
He stared blankly until the full force of what he’d just heard finally hit him before bursting into tears.  
Misty hovered anxiously. ‘ _Man, I never was really good at the whole, emotions, thing_.’ She sighed.  
Sitting down next to Ash, she cautiously placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “ **That’s it, just, get it out there**.” She mumbled softly.  
Misty could hear sirens in the distance, coming closer. “ **It’s only gonna get worse from here on in, kid**.” She sighed.

The next day...  
Misty tried to keep up a light banter as she escorted Ash back down to Pallet Town. It wasn’t made easy as Ash kept bursting into tears every so often, so Misty had to stop and cheer him up before they could continue.  
Finally, they reached Pallet Town, and Ash slowly made his way back to his house, Misty close behind. She was a little shocked to see that his was the same house she’d asked directions at the day before. ‘ _That woman must have been his mum_.’  
Ash walked in and trudged upstairs to his bedroom, leaving Misty downstairs to explain the situation to his mother.  
“ **So you see, that’s why he’s so, depressed**.” Misty finished lamely.  
His mother had tears in her eyes. “ **Oh, my poor little boy**!”  
Misty sighed. “ **On the bright side, it’s not a permanent ban from training. League rules states that he can reapply for a new license in five years time, so that might cheer him up. He’ll have to take a test to prove he can handle it this time around, but if he passes, he’ll be able to start over with a new Pokémon. Maybe he’ll have better luck next time**.” She smiled sadly before looking at her watch.  
“ **Um, I’d better get on with my journey now. It was, nice, to meet you**.” Misty said, getting up from the table. “ **Tell Ash I said bye, and good luck with that test**.”  
His mother nodded. “ **Okay dear, thank you for bringing him back**.”

Five Years Later...  
“ **Ash, help me with this please**!”  
“ **Coming, mum**!” Ash called back. He’d grown considerably in the last five years, and was no longer the skinny black haired boy he’d once been. His mother remarked every chance she got about how he was getting more handsome every single day, which cause Ash considerable embarrassment. He couldn’t deny the fact, however, that most of the girls in town had taken to staring at him every time he went outside, some even gathering up the courage to ask him out. But every time, though, he’d turn them down for reasons he couldn’t quite explain.  
Ash still tended to wear a black shirt and blue jeans, but he’d put away the Pokémon League hat long ago, and hasn’t worn it since. He had several scars where the Spearow had pecked him that day, but some were already starting to fade.  
As Ash stepped out into the garden, he could see that his mother wanted his help lifting a large bag of fertiliser off of the cart. Ash went over and easily lifted the heavy bag and carried it over to where his mother was indicating.  
With a small grunt he set the bag down and wiped his hands on his jeans. “ **Anything else, mum**?”  
She shook her head. “ **No, unless you want to retile the roof...**?”  
Ash stared at her in horror, until he realised she was only kidding. “ **Very funny, Mum. I’m laughing on the inside**.”

Misty stopped her bike at the edge of town. ‘ _It figures I’d be the one who has to give Ash the biggest test of his life_.’ She sighed. ‘ _Oh well, at least it gives me a chance to see how he’s coping with what happened_.’ She set off again.  
Not long after...  
“ **Hey kid, how’s it going**?”  
Ash turned around and stared dumbly at the tall red-head just getting off a bike. The tight blue tank top, the equally tight yellow bike shorts, the legs... “ **Whoa**.” Let’s face it, he drooled.  
Misty looked Ash over appreciatively with a small smile on her peach coloured lips. ‘ _Wow, he really, grew up. Not to mention, bulked up_.’ She added quietly to herself, just noticing the bulge of muscles under his black shirt.  
Ash’s mother watched this silent exchange of mutual interest with bemusement. ‘ _Well, at least now I know why he kept turning those other girls down_.’ “ **Why, hello there, Misty wasn’t it**?”  
Misty shook herself slightly. “ **Huh, oh, uh, yeah, that’s right. Hi**.” Misty answered, blushing deeply at being caught out like that.  
Ash snapped out of it too. “ **Misty**?!” he asked in shock. ‘ _This cannot be the same scrawny little red-head from five years ago, right? Right_?!’  
“ **Hi, Ash. Long time, no see**.” Misty replied cheerfully.  
Ash blushed. “ **Hey, um, wow, you look, uh...** ” he trailed off and stared again for a moment.  
Misty blushed deeply. “ **Uh, he he, yeah. You don’t look half bad yourself, kid. Better than the last time I saw you, anyway**.”  
Ash’s mother smiled at her son’s continued embarrassment around the fairer sex. “ **Why don’t we all go inside and you can tell us what brings you here**.”

“ **And that’s it basically**.” Misty finished explaining. “ **I’m down here because Ash’s training ban has expired, and I’m the one who the League sent to give him the test**.”  
Ash sat in silence. “ **You mean, I can, be a trainer now**?” he asked hopefully and fearfully.  
Misty nodded. “ **Yes. Provided, of course, that you pass the test I’m to give you that is**.”  
Ash didn’t know what to say. ‘ _The only thing I’ve ever wanted to be is a Pokémon trainer, and now’s my chance. But, what if I screw up again_?’ he clenched his fist with fear. ‘ _I don’t want to, kill, another Pokémon with my stupidity_.’  
Misty noticed the look on his face. “ **It’s okay, Ash**.”  
He looked up. “ **If I don’t think you’re ready to try again, then I simply won’t pass you on the test. But provided you don’t run into your old bad luck again, then there shouldn’t be any trouble, okay**?” she smiled at him.  
Ash nodded as he could feel the heat rising up his face. ‘ _Calm down, your mum’s sitting right there_.’ “ **O-Okay, Misty. I’ll, give it a try**.”  
Misty nodded and threw back the last of her tea. “ **Great! I’ve got some stuff to arrange for the test, so I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Be up bright and early tomorrow morning and meet me out by the front gate**.” She got up to leave, then turned around. “ **Oh, and by-the-way, Ash**?”  
“ **Yeah, Misty**?”  
“ **Bring your trainer gear, everything you’d take on a Pokémon journey, okay**?” she smiled and left him sitting there very confused.

Early the next morning...  
Ash finished off the last of his breakfast and got up. “ **Okay mum, I’d better go and wait outside now**.” He tried to sound calm and cool about it, but his voice cracked from stress about what was going to happen today.  
His mother smiled at him as he went to grab his things from the hall and went outside. “ **Just do your best, my little man. That’s all I ask of you**.” She said softly to herself. She’d woken up extra early this morning to make him a special breakfast and to make sure that he woke up on time, but to her surprise he was already awake and going over what he was going to put into his backpack.  
Ash closed the front gate after him and leant back against it, inhaling the early morning air. He’d almost forgotten how sweet and clean it smelled. He shifted the newly replaced hat on his head nervously. ‘ _It’s been a while since I’ve worn this_.’ So long, in fact, that he had to adjust the size of it just so that he could wear it again. ‘ _I can’t believe my head was ever that small_.’ Really, he’d only gone up about a size, but he was still amazed about it.  
He was even more amazed about how much Misty had changed. ‘ _Man, why can’t I stop thinking about her_?!’ he sighed. A blush crept across his face as Misty came jogging towards him.  
“ **Hey Ash**.” She said softly.  
“ **Hey Misty. Good morning**.”  
“ **Good morning. Are you ready**?”  
Ash nodded. “ **Yep**.”

A short while later...  
“ **Okay Ash, this is how it’s gonna be**.” Misty said as she paused outside the gates to the lab. “ **The first part of your test is this. You’re gonna go inside, where that old guy will have some Pokémon waiting, okay? All you have to do is, pick one**.”  
Ash looked confused. “ **Uh, what do you mean, ‘pick one’**?”  
Misty smiled. “ **I’ll explain after, okay? Just go in there and pick out a Pokémon. Choose carefully, ‘cause you’ll be needing that Pokémon for the rest of your test, and maybe more**.” She added cryptically.  
They waited as Professor Oak came out and unlocked the gates, yawning widely, before leading them inside.  
“ **Okay, Ash. The choice of Pokémon this time around is a little different from before, as it was such short notice, I couldn’t get all of the usual three**.”  
Misty nodded. “ **Yeah, sorry ‘bout that**.”  
Professor Oak nodded. “ **No matter. So, this time it’s between Squirtle, Pichu and Eevee. I’ll give you a moment to decide**.”  
Ash sighed. ‘ _Okay, well, I wanted Squirtle last time, but seeing as Gary’s got one..._ ’ He shook his head absentmindedly.  
‘ _Pichu, um, oh... I’ve heard about that one. It’s the pre-evolved form of Pika..._ ’ He shuddered. He couldn’t even bring himself to think the name. ‘ _Okay, so not Pichu... I guess that just leaves..._ ’  
Ash nodded. “ **Okay, I choose... Eevee**.”  
Misty smiled. “ **Good choice, Ash. You won’t be strapped for evolutions with that one, that’s for sure**.”  
Professor Oak nodded as Ash reached for the Pokeball. “ **Yes, good choice indeed. Now, here’s some Pokéballs and a new Pokédex**.”  
Ash looked curiously at Misty as he accepted the proffered supplies.  
Misty just shrugged. “ **I’ll tell you outside**.”

Outside the lab...  
“ **Okay Ash, now the test really begins**.” Misty started as they walked back towards Ash’s house in the early morning light. “ **You see, the main problem you had last time was just getting to Viridian City with you and your Pokémon in one piece**.”  
Ash winced at the memory. “ **So, that’s the test**.”  
Ash looked blankly at Misty. “ **Huh**?”  
Misty sighed. “ **It’s really quite simple, Ash. All you have to do to get a new Trainer’s License is get your own good self, and that Eevee, up to the Viridian City Pokémon Center where I’ll be waiting for you. If you can do that, then I’ll happily sign the form to reinstate you as a trainer**.”  
Ash’s face lit up. “ **That’s, all I have to do?! Get to Viridian City**?!”  
Misty nodded. “ **Yep. As long as you and Eevee aren’t too injured, then all you have to do is call your mum, tell her you’re going on a journey with your new Pokémon, and, go**.” She looked at the strange looking watch on her wrist. “ **Okay, according to my Poketch, it’s almost six o’clock, and your test officially begins then, so...** ”  
Misty gave a cheeky grin. “ **Ahh, what the heck, I’ll give you a head start, just don’t tell anyone, okay? Go**!” she gave Ash a shove towards the path out of town.  
“ **Good luck, Ash**!” she shouted after him as he started to run. ‘ _Hmm, cute butt_.’ Misty giggled as she went to collect her bike from in front of his house.

A couple of days later, at the Viridian Pokécenter...  
“ **Okay Ash, give Eevee to Nurse Joy and as soon as she tells me it’s condition is good, I’ll sign your new trainer’s license**.”  
Ash nodded as he handed Eevees’ Pokéball over to Nurse Joy before yawning loudly.  
Misty smiled. “ **Okay, while we’re waiting, you’d better take a nap before you collapse or something**.” She pointed him in the direction of the nearest room before settling herself down to wait for Nurse Joy’s verdict.  
Sometime later...  
‘ _Ahh, now that was a good nap_.’ Ash stopped, mid-stretch and half-way out of the door to the room as he saw Misty talking with Nurse Joy. ‘ _Uh-oh, the last time that happened..._ ’ He relaxed as Misty beckoned him over with a small smile.  
“ **Well Ash, I have only one thing to say to you. Congratulations**.” She grinned as she placed a newly signed Trainer’s Card in his hand.  
Ash stared at it in shock. “ **You mean...**?”  
Misty nodded. “ **Yep. Oh, and you get to keep that Eevee, too. Well done, Ash**.”  
Nurse Joy nodded. “ **Yes. I was pleasantly surprised when I examined your Eevee earlier. The only thing I could find wrong with it was just a little exhaustion, nothing a short sleep couldn’t fix. In fact, it woke up just a short while before you did**.” She handed him Eevees Pokéball.  
Misty smiled as Ash stared at the ball avidly. “ **We’ve both signed the necessary forms, and they’ve been sent to the Pokémon League Headquarters up at the Indigo Plateau for confirmation. They sent that card over just before you woke up**.”  
Ash grinned wildly. “ **Thanks. Both of you. I gotta go call my mum**.” He ran off to the nearest phone.  
Misty nodded. “ **Right. I gotta go now anyway. See ya, Ash**.” She called as she went out to her bike.

Three weeks later...  
“ **Okay, this must be it**.” Ash looked up from the crudely drawn map someone had given him earlier. “ **Yep, that’s it alright**.” He took a deep, steadying breath. “ **Okay, second badge, let’s go**.”  
He stepped into the Cerulean City Gym, but soon stopped in awe. He could only watch silently as what he could only describe as a vision of beauty dove into the water of the Gym’s pool, twisting and spiralling in the air before entering the water with barely a splash. It wasn’t until the girl stepped out of the water and moved towards him that he realized who she was.  
“ **Misty**?!” he croaked, temporarily losing his voice in shock.  
She smiled back at him. “ **Hey Ash. How’s it going**?” Misty asked as she grabbed at a towel and started to dry herself off. When he didn’t answer, she glanced at him and blushed. He was staring blankly at her, jaw working silently, a steady blush creeping up his face and a thin trickle of drool creeping down his chin.  
“ **Uh, give me, two minutes...** ” she turned and half-ran to her room to get dressed. ‘ _Not that I mind the attention or anything_ ,’ Misty mused to herself, ‘ _but I would like to have something resembling an intelligent conversation with the boy_.’ She grinned. ‘ _Although, if he was the one who was barely half dressed, I’d probably be the same way_.’

After a brief conversation, Ash finally found out Misty was the Cerulean Gym Leader, and promptly challenged her to a battle. He was still only half there because of what he'd seen earlier, and being so distracted, he lost.  
“ **Look, Ash. Don’t worry about it, okay**?” Misty smiled and punched his arm playfully. “ **Okay, so I beat you, no big. After all, I’m an older and much more experienced trainer than you are, and a Gym Leader to boot. All you have to do is go out and train some more, and when you feel ready to try again, come back. I’m here pretty much every day ‘cept Sundays, so challenge me anytime to a re-match, I’ll be waiting**.”  
Ash nodded, then started to make his way back to the Pokécenter. ‘ _Oh well_ ,’ he thought glumly. ‘ _At least I have a reason to see Misty again_.’ The thought cheered him up in a way he didn’t fully understand.

A few days later, after some intense training just north of Cerulean City...  
“ **Okay Ash. Same rules as before. Two-on-Two, no time limit**.” She grinned cheekily. “ **But let’s make this, shall we say, a little more interesting, okay**?”  
Ash looked at her across the pool. “ **Huh, what do you mean, ‘more interesting’**?”  
Misty flipped a Pokéball in the air and deftly caught it. “ **I mean, if you win, I’ll give you a Cascade Badge. But if I win again, well...** ” she blushed. “ **You have to go out with me tonight**.”  
Ash’s jaw dropped and he could feel the heat rising up his face as he blushed deeply. “ **Uh, you mean, like a date...**?”  
Misty nodded, trying to look cool about it. “ **Uh-huh. But only if I win. So, do we have a deal**?”  
Ash laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. “ **Uh, sure, okay**.”  
Misty clapped her hands loudly. “ **Okay! Let’s battle! Misty calls, Staryu**!”  
“ **Hya**!”  
Ash pulled a Pokéball off his belt. “ **Go, Bulbasaur**!”  
Misty stared as the Pokémon materialised onto a platform on the pool’s surface. “ **Hey, when did you catch that**?!”  
Ash grinned. “ **While I was training just north of here. It’s really strong, too**.”  
Misty smiled. “ **I’ll bet. Staryu, Tackle**!”  
“ **Bulbasaur, Vine Whip**!”

Bulbasaur fainted, but not before knocking out Staryu and seriously weakening Starmie. Eevee was easily able to finish Starmie off, giving Ash the win...  
Misty stared in shock as Eevee ran into Ash’s arms. ‘ _Man, I really wanted that date, too_.’ She sighed as she recalled Starmie and stood at the side of the pool waiting for Ash. “ **Okay, you beat me. Like I promised, here’s a Cascade Badge**.”  
Ash’s face lit up as Misty handed him the small, blue tear-shaped badge. “ **Yes, I got a Cascade Badge**!” he called as he thrust it into the air victoriously.  
Misty moved off and started fiddling with the Pokéball rack at the side of the Gym. ‘ _I can’t believe it. The one time I really go all out to win, and he beats me, just like that? This blows_.’  
Ash’s excitement at his win faded. ‘ _Oh yeah, the date. Maybe I should have lost..._ ’  
Ash pinned the badge inside his jacket nervously as he went over to Misty. “ **Um, Misty? About that offer, of a date, um well...** ” he shifted his feet nervously as she blushed and dropped a Pokéball and scurried to pick it up.  
“ **Wha-what about it**?”  
Ash sighed. “ **Um well, seeing as you did win that first battle, and I’m not really doing anything at the moment, and, uh...** ” he paused.  
“ **Do you wanna go out with me**?” Misty blurted before clapping her hand over her mouth in shock and blushing deeply.  
Ash grinned and nodded enthusiastically. “ **Yeah**!”


	5. Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Misty don't want to ruin their friendship...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is set in season 8, between the episodes ‘Right place, right Mime’ and ‘A real Cleffa hanger’ when Misty was travelling with the group. It’s easy to put it here, as they went straight from Pallet Town to Mt. Moon, leaving space for anything to happen.

“ **Okay guys, we’ll camp here for the night, okay**?”  
“ **Oh, goody**.” Misty said sarcastically. “ **It’s been so long since I spent the night in the middle of the bug-infested Viridian Forest, I’ve almost missed it. Almost**.”   
She rolled her eyes, before grinning cheekily. “ **But, I’ll aim better next time**.”

 

Later on that evening, after camp had been set up and supper inhaled by Ash, the gang slowly relaxed and started talking.   
“ **Wow, I’d almost forgotten what a great cook Brock was**.” Misty sighed contently. “ **Not to mention what a pig Ash is**.”   
“ **Hey**!”   
May giggled as Ash crossed his arms and glared at Misty.   
“ **I’m not the one who shouldn’t be let too close to the fire, little Miss Fart-a-Lot**.” He finished smugly as Misty blushed.   
“ **Oh, you wanna play dirty, do you? Fine, Mr. Blue-boxer-shorts-with-Pikachu-faces**!”   
It was Ash’s turn to blush as the clearing erupted with laughter.   
“ **Poor Pikachu**!” Max snorted as he fell backwards off the log he was sitting on, still laughing.   
“ **Now, now, kids. Let’s try to keep things civil, okay**?” Brock stood up and tried to calm the looming full-scale argument.   
He’d gotten to know the warning signs pretty well by now. “ **Misty, keep your gas to yourself. Ash, keep your underwear to yourself**.” He added with a smirk.   
“ **Hey**!”

 

“ **Admit it, you like each other**.” May teased later on as they were getting ready for bed.   
“ **No I don’t**!”   
“ **No we don’t**!”   
May grinned wisely. “ **Then why do you ‘argue’ so much, huh**?” she gave the universal double quotes sign.   
“ **Because, he’s an annoying jerk**!”   
" **Cause, she’s a brat**!”   
“ **Admit it, you’re in lurve**.”   
“ **No way**!” Ash turned away as his face flushed slightly.   
“ **Forget it, May**.” Misty stood up and dropped her sleeping-bag on the ground. “ **I love Ash, but only as a friend**.”   
Everyone stopped and stared at her.   
“ **Actually, more like a brother**.” She nodded. “ **Yeah, he’s more like a little brother to me. The annoying little runt of a brother I never had**.” She pulled a face at him and went back to arranging her sleeping-bag.   
Ash was stunned. ‘ _She thinks of me, like a brother_?!’ He mentally shook himself.   
“ **Yeah. Misty’s like a brother to me, too. Sister, I mean sister**.” He added hastily as Misty glared at him, mallet in hand.   
She shrugged. “ **Of course, that means that you have to deal with the other sisters, too. And they’re a lot nastier than me, kid**.”   
Ash scratched his head. “ **Oh, right**.”

 

Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed, Misty got up and went for a short walk.   
Ash, who surprisingly still wasn’t asleep, followed her. “ **Hey, Misty**.”   
She turned quickly. “ **Oh, hi Ash. What are you doing up? Usually, you’re scaring Pokémon away with your incredible snoring by now**.”   
He shrugged and sat down next to her. “ **I can’t sleep. What about you**?”   
Misty held up a finger as she yawned widely before answering. “ **My brain won’t shut up**.”   
“ **Oh.** ”   
They sat in silence for a while.   
“ **Misty**?”   
“ **Yeah, Ash**?”   
He picked up a twig and nervously started stripping the bark off. “ **Did you, really mean what you said. Earlier, I mean. About me, being like a brother...**?”   
Misty shrugged and glanced at him. “ **Sure, I guess. I mean, maybe if we weren’t so immature, then maybe I might consider going out with you, if you had the guts to ask me that is. But, until then, well...** ” she picked up a rock and threw it out away from the cliff they were sitting on. It flew in an arc and finally landed right in the middle of a small pond.   
“ **Bulls-eye**.” Misty chuckled before looking at Ash, who was still staring at her, stunned. She sighed. “ **Look, Ash. It’s just, well, I like being friends with you, and Brock and Tracey, of course. At least with you guys, I know that none of you are hanging out with me just to ‘get into my pants’, so to speak. That gets really annoying after a while**.” She rolled her eyes skyward.

 

“ **How about this, Ash**.” Misty suddenly turned and looked directly at him. “ **If we still aren’t sure how we feel about each other by the time we’re both at least seventeen, then let’s agree to go out and see what happens, okay**?” she stuck out her hand.   
For the first time in ten minutes, Ash moved. “ **Okay, Misty**.” He shook her hand.   
“ **Great**.” Misty said, breaking contact. “ **Because I really don’t wanna ruin our friendship, just because Little Miss Match-Maker back there decided to interfere**.” She jerked her head back towards camp, where May rolled over and started to snore.   
“ **Our friendship can survive our arguments. After all, it’s lasted this long. But I’m not sure it could survive a relationship. After all, what if it didn’t work out? We could never go back to just being friends, because we’d always have the fact that we dated, no matter how briefly**.”   
Ash nodded slowly in agreement. “ **I can understand that**.”   
Misty smiled. “ **Good, then we have a deal. When you turn seventeen, if you wanna give it a try, you know where to find me, Ashy-boy**.” She stood up, tweaked his ear playfully and turned back to camp. “ **Goodnight, Ash**.”   
“ **Goodnight, Misty**.” Ash said, getting up. “ **I think I can sleep now**.”


	6. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash needs to calm down and relax before a match with Gary. Misty wants to help.

**Speech**. _Thoughts_. ( ** _Author babble_**.)  < **Pikachu** >

 

“ **Ash, calm down**.” Misty was getting annoyed. Ash and Gary had a battle planned for later, and Ash just couldn’t calm down about it.   
“ **I can’t calm down, Misty**.” ( ** _See, I told you_** _._ ) “ **I’ve gotta beat that jerk this time, I just gotta**.”   
Misty rolled her eyes. ‘ _You think I’d be used to this by now_. _’_ She was massaging the electric pouches in Pikachu’s cheeks **( _see episode ‘Pokémon Fashion Flash!)_** so he’d be good and limber for the battle.   
“ **Chaaaa**!” he crooned. **< Bliss!>** Ash had tried to do it himself earlier, but he was so up-tight himself he did it wrong and Pikachu had blasted him.   
Misty giggled. “ **You like that, Pikachu**?”   
Pikachu sighed peacefully.   
“ **I’ll take that as a possible yes**.” She smiled at him, and then looked up at Ash. ‘ _Hmm, maybe... Nah!_ ’

 

Five minutes later, Misty had finished Pikachu’s massage and was watching Ash pacing back and forward, feeling herself get more and more irritated.   
“ **That’s it**!” she growled.   
Misty jumped up, stalked over to Ash, grabbed him by his ear, forced his jacket off and slammed him face-down on the bed. Climbing on after him, she straddled him and sat on his butt so he couldn’t get back up.   
“ **Misty! Wha-what are you doing**?!” Ash stuttered nervously.   
“ **I am going to give you a massage**.” she said, pulling the back of his shirt up.   
“ **A massage**?!”   
“ **Yes, a massage. You’re too tense. You’ll never beat Gary if you’re all stressed out about it**.” She started to work the muscles in his shoulders. “ **Stop thinking about the outcome and start thinking about the match itself. Instead of worrying about winning, think about HOW you’re gonna win. Think about the solution, not the problem**.”   
Ash thought for a moment. ( ** _WOW_!** ) “ **Think about, the solution, not the problem**?” he repeated slowly. ‘ _She’s right. I’ve gotta stop stressing and relax, otherwise I won’t win._ ’   
Ash nodded. “ **You’re right, Misty. I need to calm down**.” He slowly relaxed. ‘ _This massage is helping_. _’_

 

Misty moved down to his shoulder blades, taking her time and working out all of the knots.   
‘ _Wow, I didn’t know he was so, toned._ ’ She blushed slightly at her own thoughts. Her fingers ran over a scar. It was longish, about five centimetres, but pale, like it was several years old. “ **Hey, Ash**?”   
He looked up slightly. His chin was resting on his hands, and he was really starting to enjoy himself. “ **Yeah, Misty**?”   
“ **How’d you get this scar back here**?”  
Ash half-turned his head. “ **Oh, um, well, it’s kinda stupid...** ”   
She smiled. “ **With you, I’m not surprised**.”   
“ **Hey! Anyway, I was playing on the top bunk one day; this was when I was about, six, maybe seven. Anyway, I was playing on the bed, and I kinda, well, fell off**.”   
“ **Figures**.”   
“ **Yeah, so anyway, I fell off, and when I landed, I hit my shoulder on the edge of the chest of drawers**.”   
“ **Ouch**...”   
“ **Uh-huh**.” he nodded. “ **It hurt like crazy! There was blood everywhere, and I screamed, and Mum came running up, and when she saw me covered in my own blood, she screamed. I had to go to the hospital and everything. Seven stiches**.” he said proudly, then hesitated. “ **Or was it nine? Eh, whatever, it still hurt**.”   
Misty winced. “ **I’ll bet it did. Ouch**.” She moved a bit lower and started working the middle of his back.

 

“ **Hey, Misty**?”   
“ **Yeah, Ash**?”   
“ **How’d you get the one above your eyebrow**?”   
Misty stopped for a second and ran her finger along it. “ **I’m surprised you noticed it**.” She started working his back again. “ **You kinda gotta know that it’s there and actually look for it**.”   
Ash nodded. “ **Yeah, I saw it one day, by accident, and since then it’s been kinda obvious. To me, at least. So, how’d you get it**?”   
Misty giggled. “ **Well, when I was little, I think around five, I used to have a habit of somehow getting into the Easter chocolate before Easter. So my parents had to hide it on top of the highest cupboard they could find. So, one night, I decided that I wanted some chocolate. I went out, found the right cupboard and started climbing the shelves**.”   
“ **Wow, that’s dangerous**!”   
“ **Yep. Anyway, about half-way, three-quarters of the way up, I heard someone coming, so I tried to climb down too quickly. I slipped, banged my head on a shelf, and dropped to the floor**.”   
“ **Ouch, let me guess. You screamed and cried, right**?”   
Misty giggled. “ **Nope. Actually, I swore the loudest, and at the time, worst swear word I knew**.”   
“ **What**?!” Ash exclaimed.   
“ **Hey, just because I was five, didn’t mean I didn’t listen to the adults talking. And just because I don’t swear around you, doesn’t mean I don’t have a filthy mouth. Or the mind to go with it**...” She giggled again.   
“ **Huh**?”   
“ **Oh, never mind**.” Misty blushed. “ **Anyway, I don’t remember if I needed stitches or anything like that, and it’s faded too much to tell, so...** ” She shrugged.

 

“ **Ash! I hope you haven’t forgotten your battle with Gary starts in five minutes**!” Brock called up the stairs.   
Misty quickly pulled Ash’s shirt back down and jumped off of him.   
Ash leapt up and grabbed his hat.   
“ **Don’t forget the three C’s, Ash**.”   
“ **The three C’s**?”   
“ **Calm, Cool, and Collected. Remember those, and you’ll beat Gary the Great Git for sure.** ” she said, handing him his jacket.   
“ **Right, thanks, Misty**.”   
“ **Anytime, Ash**.” He raced out the door and down the stairs. “ **Anytime at all**.”

 

Later that night...   
Misty was about to go to bed when she heard a soft tapping at her door. It was Ash. “ **Ash, it’s eleven-thirty. You should be asleep**.”   
Ash shifted his feet nervously. “ **Yeah, I know, it’s just...** ” he sighed. “ **I kinda wanted to thank you, for calming me down earlier. If you hadn’t, I’d never had beaten Gary**.”   
Misty smiled. “ **You said that earlier, remember? Before the battle**?”   
Ash nodded. “ **Yeah, I know, but I kinda wanted to, repay the favour**.”   
Misty raised an eyebrow. “ **What do you mean, Ash**?”   
He blushed deeply and stared at his feet. “ **Mnubmmthsge** ” he mumbled, embarrassed.   
“ **English would be good**.”   
Ash looked around nervously and turned even redder. “ **With, a ma-massage**.” he stuttered, his face redder than Jessie’s hair.   
Misty blushed. “ **Um, that might not be such a good idea, Ash. Considering how late it is, if your mum, or Brock, found you in here, with me, alone, they’d kill you**.”   
Ash looked up. “ **Huh, Why**?” he asked, genuinely confused.   
Misty blushed deeper. “ **Er, on second thoughts, you could always plead ignorance**.” ‘ _Not like he’d know what to do even if I gave him a chance anyway’_ she thought as she held the door open for him. ‘ _No harm done_.’ Misty smiled. “ **Besides, it might be kinda fun.** ” she said as she closed the door.


	7. Snow Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Misty play in the snow.

**Speech.** _Thoughts._

 

“ **Ha, missed me**!” Misty giggled as she deftly dodged yet another ill-fated snowball and scooped up one of her own to throw at her aimless friend.   
“ **I’ll get cha this time... OOF**!” Ash was cut off mid sentence by a snowball to the face.   
“ **Give it up, Ashy-boy, for I am the Snow Queen**!” Misty struck a pose and bowed gracefully, dodging the snowball that went whizzing by harmlessly over her back.   
“ **Hold still**!” Ash growled, reaching for another snowball... that wasn’t there. “ **Huh**?!”

 

Misty giggled and walked over, weighing a snowball in her hand. “ **Well, well, well, look who’s out of ammo**?” she grinned as Ash slowly backed away.   
“ **Now, Myst, you wouldn’t hit an unarmed man, would you**?” he said as his back hit the fence.   
Misty shrugged. “ **No, but I don’t see a man, I just see one scared little boy**.”   
“ **I’m not little**!” Ash growled as he made a desperate attempt to grab the snowball out of Misty’s hand.   
Misty shoved the snowball in his face as they toppled over.

 

“ **No, fair**!” Ash grunted as he shook the snow out of his face and looked down. His next word was stifled as he stared directly into Misty’s face. ‘ _Wow, I’ve never really noticed, but she’s kinda cute up close... wait, up close_?!’   
Glancing down further, he suddenly realised with shock that he was lying right on top of her. “ **Whoa, sorry, sorry**!” he leapt up, blushing fiercely. Feeling his face burning, he turned away.

 

Misty lie in the snow, still reeling from the closeness. ‘ _What just, happened_?!’ Looking up at the back of Ash’s head, she could see his ears going bright pink.   
‘ _For a moment there, I thought I saw... no, maybe... could it be_?...’ Sitting up, she stared at Ash and smiled.

 

‘ _Man, I am such a clumsy idiot_!’ Ash quietly chastised himself. ‘ _Now she probably thinks I’m some sort of creep, or something_.’   
Behind him, he could hear the crunching of the snow as Misty stood up and walked over. ‘ _Probably gonna slap me_.’ Ash thought miserably.   
He closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

 

Misty looked at Ash, standing there with his eyes clenched shut and a look of fear etched on his face.   
‘ _Probably thinks he’s about to get clobbered_.’ Misty smiled. ‘ _This’ll be a shock, then_.’   
Leaning closer, she kissed him gently on the mouth.

 

Ash’s eyes shot open as he stared into Misty’s face. Was she... kissing him?!   
He could only stand there, shocked as Misty pulled away and walked off. ‘ _Wait, does this mean, she, ‘likes’ me_?!’

 

Misty turned, saw him staring at her, and shrugged, smiling slightly.   
Ash could feel his embarrassment quickly being replaced by a goofy grin. ‘ _She likes me_!’   
“ **Yes**!” Ash pumped his fist into the air.

 

Misty giggled as Ash shadow-boxed.   
“ **Yes, yes, yes**!”   
‘ _Idiot_.’   
He turned and realised what he’d being doing. “ **Um, hehehe**.” He laughed nervously.   
Ash looked at Misty, standing there smiling at him and went all warm all over. ‘ _She likes me_.’   
Slowly, nervous about what he was about to do, Ash walked up to Misty and carefully leaned in.

 

Misty grinned as Ash slowly moved towards her, trembling.   
‘ _What an idiot. And I’m in love with him. Figures_.’   
Misty wrapped her arms around Ash and pulled him closer. “ **Speed it up, Hat-Boy, it’s cold out here**.” she said as Ash blushed.

 

Delia looked out of the kitchen window and her mouth fell open. “ **Now when did THAT happen**?” She smiled. “ **Oh well, better late than never**.”   
Delia hummed quietly to herself as the snow began to softly fall around the two teens embracing in the crisp winter air.        


	8. Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash thinks about what it means to be a man.

**Speech**. _Thoughts_.

 

“ **SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY**!”   
Everyone whistled and cheered as Ash walked into the room and grinned. ‘ _I figured that they might do this_.’ “ **Wow, I had no idea, guys, thanks. Hey, cake**!”   
Misty sighed as Ash was dragged away before he could inhale the entire cake. ‘ _The more things change, the more they stay the same_.’ She grinned as Ash came up to her. “ **Happy eighteenth birthday, Ash**.”   
“ **Thanks, Misty**.” he grinned back.   
“ **It’s been some crazy eight years, hasn’t it**?”   
“ **Yep. Eight years living in fear of the mallet...** ” he dodged as said implement of destruction whipped over his head.   
“ **Watch it, Ash, if you wanna make it another eight years at all**.” Misty growled with a small smile.   
Ash grinned. He knew she was just kidding.

 

Several hours later, the party had finally wound down and broken up.   
Ash practically strutted into the living-room, grinning widely. “ **Today, I am a man**!” he announced proudly.   
Misty sighed. ‘ _Oh boy..._ ’ “ **No you’re not, Ash**.”   
Ash frowned as their friends backed away. They’d all learned the warning signs by now. “ **What do you mean**?!”   
Misty stood up. “ **Becoming a man has absolutely nothing to do with turning a certain age, Ash**.”   
Delia came out of the kitchen, ready to act as mediator.   
Misty continued, seemingly unaware of the others discomfort. “ **It has nothing to do with age, experience, or even whether or not you’ve had sex. It’s the things you do, and the way you act towards other people and the world in general, that dictates if anybody is a man**.” She stopped and sighed before smiling faintly at him. “ **There are many roads to take to become a man, Ash, and with your lousy sense of direction, it’s gonna take you a while to find the right one**.”

 

Later that night, Ash lay awake, thinking about what Misty had said. “ **Hey, Brock**?”   
Brock groaned and rolled over. “ **What**?!” came his voice, muffled by his pillow.   
“ **About what Misty said, about being a man, what do you think**?”   
Brock rolled over and looked at Ash. “ **Well, on the one hand, I’m kinda annoyed because now I don’t know if I’m a man... but on the other hand, she did kinda have a point. I mean, there are many people who might be thought of as men, but don’t really deserve it. And James is a man, but he wears women’s clothing... so you really gotta wonder how the whole thing is decided**.”   
Ash nodded. ‘ _Yeah, she did have a point, although I’d never tell HER that_!’

 

A few days later, Ash, walked around Viridian City, looking for a cheap place to eat. They’d stopped for the night on their way to take Misty back to Cerulean City.   
Brock and Misty had gone supplies shopping, leaving Ash alone at the Pokécenter, but he’d gotten bored and wandered off.   
As he passed a nearby alleyway, he heard a scuffle and a small, stifled scream. Backing towards the entrance, Ash looked around stealthily before glancing in.   
Moments later, he was standing over an unconscious blonde in a leather jacket whose face was rapidly swelling up.   
Ash knelt down. “ **Are you okay**?” he asked the girl cowering behind a dumpster. Wordlessly, he escorted her back to the Pokécenter.

 

“ **Whoa, did he really**?!” Misty looked over at Ash, trying to get a drink out of a jammed vending machine. ‘ _Wow_!’ She walked over, stuck her arm up inside the machine, pried the trapped can out, opened it and handed it over.   
“ **Thanks, Misty**.”   
Misty smiled as Ash took long, deep gulps.   
“ **What**?!” he said, finally noticing her look.   
Misty shook her head and, placing one hand on his shoulder, smiled. “ **Okay, NOW you are a man, Ash**.” She said, glancing over at the girl giving a statement to Officer Jenny.   
Ash blushed. “ **Er, really**?!”   
Misty nodded. “ **Yep, but you’re still a twerp**.”   
“ **Fair enough**.” He returned her grin with one of his own.


	9. Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has a couple of questions for Misty

**Speech.** _Thoughts._

Ash woke up to the sound of water and rattling pipes. Stretching and yawning, he made his way over to the nearby door, stopping only to slip his boxers back on.   
“ **Hey, Misty**?” he tapped gently on the bathroom door.   
“ **Yeah**?!” she called out over the running water.   
Ash scratched his neck nervously, slightly ruffling his already messing black hair. “ **Um, about last night...**?”   
He heard the squeak as the faucet was turned off and the thud of the door being slid back.   
“ **Huh**?!”   
“ **Um, do you, do that kind of thing often**?”   
Inside the bathroom, Misty shrugged as she saw what Ash was getting at. “ **Depends on what you mean by, ‘often’**.”   
Ash sighed. ‘ _I was afraid of that..._ ’ “ **Well, aren’t you afraid**?”   
“ **What, of getting pregnant**?”   
Ash blushed, but kept on. “ **Well, yes and no... I mean...** ”   
Misty rolled her blue eyes. “ **We used protection, remember Ash**?”   
Ash grinned slightly as he looked over at the discarded... object. “ **Well, yeah but... aren’t you afraid of, getting a, reputation**?”   
Misty sighed and opened the door a crack. “ **Oh, I stopped caring what people thought of me a long time ago, Ash**.” She gave a half-shrug. “ **They can think what they like, as far as I’m concerned, it doesn’t bother me anymore**.”

 

Ash decided to change tactics. “ **But, what about your parents? Wouldn’t they be worried if they knew about, this**?”   
Misty frowned and opened the door a little more, leaning slightly on it. “ **Yeah, maybe, if they gave a damn! To be perfectly honest with you, Ash, my parents haven’t exactly been in the picture for a very long time. I practically raised myself**.” She sighed before glancing up at him with a small grin. “ **Well, this is a change-around. You didn’t exactly have any problems going along with it last night...** ”   
Ash blushed. “ **Yeah, well, I’m not THAT stupid**!”   
Misty giggled and opened the door. “ **So, Ketchum, are you gonna get me a towel or what? I’m freezing my arse off here, you know...** ”   
Ash looked down and quickly turned as he realised Misty was still naked and dripping slightly onto the carpet. Rushing to the bed, he grabbed a towel and handed it over, still blushing fiercely and looking the other way.   
Misty giggled. “ **Idiot, you’ve already seen me naked, last night, remember**?”   
Ash groaned as he felt his resolve weakening. “ **Yeah, but that was then, this is now...** ”   
Misty shook her head, flicking beads of water from her bright orange hair, made slightly darker by the water; and turned to dry herself off inside the bathroom.   
Ash still couldn’t resist glancing at her before the door closed. ‘ _Damn, I tapped that_!’ he grinned to himself. He could still remember the events of the night before. Including Mistys little... secret. ‘ _Who’d a thought she’d have a tattoo there_?!’

 

“ **Anyway, Ash**.”   
Ash snapped out of his reverie as Mistys voice drifted to him though the bathroom door. “ **At this point, the only thing that could make an honest woman out of me, is marriage**.”   
He eyed the door thoughtfully.   
“ **And like you said, you’re not that stupid**.” Misty added as she grinned cheekily at the door. ‘ _Let him figure THAT one out for himself_.’   
Ash stared, stunned as Misty’s words drilled themselves into his head. ‘ _What, me_?!’ His mind replayed the past few hours.   
Ash grinned. “ **Well, maybe I am, Misty, maybe I am**.”   
Misty dropped her towel in shock. “ **Wha**?!”   
Ash whistled softly as he walked over to his pants and removed the small box from the pocket. He turned to see Misty staring at him in the doorway, still naked.   
“ **Well, that’ll save some time...** ” Ash grinned, dark brown eyes glinting cheekily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tattoo is a Vaporeon, on her left butt cheek.


	10. Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty, Ash, Brock, Tracey and Gary decide to have some fun one night with a deck of cards...

**Speech.** _Thoughts._

 

“ **Hey guys, you’ll never guess what I’ve got**.” Gary grinned.   
Everyone looked over at him.   
“ **I’m really not interested**.” Misty shrugged.   
Gary frowned and took his hand out of his pocket.   
Ash stifled a laugh. “ **Wh-what do you got, Gary**?” he asked, trying to look genuinely interested.   
“ **I’ve brought some cards**.”   
“ **Big deal**.” Misty rolled her eyes. “ **Gee, that was so worth the suspense**!” she added sarcastically.   
“ **Fine then, I guess we’ll just have to play without you then, Red. Anyone for poker**?”   
Everyone shrugged. “ **Sure, why not**?”   
“ **I’m dealing, Ditto’s wild**.” ( _Pokémon poker_ _. lol)_   
After a round of play, Misty sighed and swung her legs off the bed. “ **Fine then, I’m sorry I made fun of you, happy**? **Deal me in**.”

 

Twenty rounds later...   
‘ _Man, how is she doing that_?’ Ash wondered as Misty won yet another hand and collected her prizes. She had already cleaned out not only their wallets, but they were desperate enough to bet their Pokémon as well.   
“ **Man, I’m out**.” Ash threw the last of his cards down in disgust.   
“ **Yeah, me too**.” Brock sighed.   
“ **Um, can I bet my sketch pencil**?”   
“ **No**.”   
“ **I’m gone**.” Tracey sighed.   
“ **If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were cheating**.” Gary growled.   
Misty laughed and stuck her arms out. “ **Nothing up my sleeves... what do you know, I’m not _wearing_ any sleeves**.”   
“ **I can’t believe it, you’ve cleaned us out**.” Ash sighed.   
Misty laughed again. “ **Well, at least your mum will be happy _something_ got cleaned in here**.” She winked cheekily.

 

“ **Okay guys, how about this**.” She looked around at all of them. “ **I’m gonna give you a chance to win your stuff back. However, it all depends on just how desperate you are to have not only your money, but your Pokémon back too**.”   
They glanced around at each other warily. “ **What do you mean**?”   
“ **I mean, we’re gonna play a few hands of strip poker**.”   
The boys all sat up.   
“ **You lose the game, you lose all your clothes and all your stuff**.” She smiled innocently at them. “ **However, if you _big, strong boys_ somehow manage to beat a _sweet, innocent little girl_ like me, you’ll not only get your stuff back, but I’ll strip. We’re talking sexy moves and wild movements here. So, are you men, or aren’t you**?”   
They looked around at each other.   
“ **Um, give us a moment to think about it, okay**?”   
She shrugged. “ **Okay, I’ll wait outside**.”

 

“ **So, what do you think**?” asked Tracey.   
“ **I don’t know...** ” Ash mumbled. “ **I’m not really that good at this game, so I’d probably be the first one out**.”   
Brock nodded. “ **Yeah, not to mention that she’s only lost a couple of hands all night. She’s some sort of ‘card shark’, or something**.”   
Gary grinned. “ **Yeah, but think about it, guys. If between us, we can somehow hold out and wear her down, she’ll have to strip for us. We might never get a chance like this again**.”   
Ash shook his head, blushing. “ **Well, yeah, but, she’s our best friend. Wouldn’t it be kinda, I don’t know, weird**?”   
Gary smirked. “ **Well, she’s not my ‘best friend’, Ashy-boy. And don’t forget, she’s the one who made the offer in the first place. It was her idea, so she must be fine with it**.” He grinned. “ **I reckon we should play her game**.”   
Brock shrugged. “ **Okay, I guess I’m in too. But it’s gonna be pretty weird...** ”   
Tracey nodded. “ **Me too. After all, all we’ve got left to lose is our dignity, right**?”   
Ash sighed. “ **Fine, count me in**.” He said as Gary got up to fetch Misty. ‘ _But I’m still not too sure about this_.’

 

“ **Okay, deal another hand**.” Misty said as she threw her top across the room.   
The boys grinned to themselves. ‘ _Okay, now we’re getting somewhere_.’   
Half-an-hour later...   
“ **Ha! Tough luck, boys. Man, I’m pretty good at this. Maybe I should go to Vegas, clean them out. What’d ya think**?”   
“ **I think you should leave the room now**.” Tracey moaned, trying to cover himself up.   
Misty raised an eyebrow. “ **Huh, what for? Oh, the nudity thing, right**?” she rolled her eyes. “ **Please, it’s not like I haven’t seen a guy naked before**.” She laughed. “ **Although, he was a lot ‘bigger’ than you four twerps, that’s for sure. He needed both hands to cover himself up...** ” her eyes went out of focus wistfully for a moment, then seemed to come back. “ **Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. About to take my winnings. See you later, boys**.”

 

Misty gathered up her winnings, as well as their clothes and left the room, whistling softy to herself and leaving four very confused and embarrassed boys behind.   
“ **Um, does that mean that she’s...** ” Brock trailed off, concerned.   
Tracey half-shrugged. “ **Well, she did disappear with that Rudy guy on Trovita Island, and we didn’t see her again til the next morning, so...** ” He trailed off as the door opened again and Misty walked back in.   
“ **What? Come to gloat some more**?” Gary growled.   
Misty sneered. “ **Oh, shut up, ‘tiny’. I decided that seeing as Ash did win one hand against me, he should at least be allowed to get dressed**.” She nodded at Ash and dropped his clothes on his lap. “ **The rest of you can wait til tomorrow**.”   
She then turned back to Gary. “ **You, on the other hand, can walk home naked for all I’d care, you freakin’ pervert. In fact, I dare you to walk home, butt freaking naked, with nothing on but a smile**.” She smiled. “ **Or are you too chicken**?” she winked and turned to leave. “ **Goodnight, boys**.” Misty cheekily blow them a kiss and left the room.   
Ash, Brock and Tracey tried to stifle their laughs as Gary squirmed.   
“ **Tiny**?!” he turned bright red. “ **Tiny**?!”

 

She _can_ ignore his girth.


	11. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Misty share similar thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Misty are about 11/12 in this one.  
> Set in Johto.

Did something a little different with the formatting this time.

_Misty's thoughts._ **Ash's thoughts. _Speech._**

 

Misty glanced carefully over the rim of her bowl at the skinny, black-haired boy sitting across the campfire, sucking stew out of his black shirt, not noticing the steady drip from the bowl onto his jeans, and quickly turned her blue eyes back down, pretending to be fully engrossed in her meal. ‘ _Man, how do you tell someone how you feel about them?! It's almost impossible when it's your best friend... He has no idea just how much I wanna kiss him. I mean, he's sitting right there, I COULD say something, I COULD just walk over and give him a kiss, really, I could, but... NO! So much could go wrong. He might laugh, or worse, reject me. Ugh, I am such a hopeless coward... It just makes me so frustrated! Which, of course, makes me yell, usually at him... Who am I kidding; he couldn't possibly feel the same..._ ’ She sighed faintly.

Ash looked up from his meal and glanced around, his dark brown eyes lingering briefly on the thin, red-hair girl in the yellow tank top and blue shorts sitting opposite him. ‘ **It's kinda nice out tonight. The Hoothoots calling softly in the trees, Ledians overhead, the full moon on the surface of the water... Wow, where did all that stuff come from?! I probably shouldn't have read that romance book of Misty's... although it WAS kinda interesting... OK, VERY interesting... I wonder if she'll let me kiss her... NO! She's your best friend, well, best HUMAN friend anyway... who just happens to be a girl, that's all. Besides, she'll probably kill me, or at least tear my ears off, and I kinda like having ears...** ’

‘ _I gotta find a way to tell him, even if he does reject me, or worse, laughs in my face... Maybe I can do it like a hit-and-run, just tell him, walk away, and if he follows... But, what if he doesn't follow? Ugh, this is sooo hard! But I gotta do it..._ ’ Misty fumbled slightly with her bowl, almost dropping it.

Ash sighed. ‘ **Maybe if I kiss her, and run fast enough, I can get a ferry somewhere else... I mean, she can't stay mad forever, right? Right?! Okay, she'll probably catch me and make me sorry I was ever born, but the look on her face MIGHT be worth it...** ’

" ** _Ash_**?"

" ** _Yeah, Misty_**?"

For a brief moment, their eyes met, brown on blue.

" ** _.....................Nothing, it was, nothing..., you’re, dripping on your leg..._ "**

" ** _Oh, okay then_** **. _Thanks_**."

 

‘ _I'll do it tomorrow... I hope._ ’

‘ **I'll do it tomorrow, that way the ferry will be open... I hope.** ’


	12. Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty needs a vacation, badly. A trip to Pallet Town, good.

**Speech.** _Thoughts._

 

RING-RING-RING, RING-RING-RING, PHONE CALL, PHONE CALL.

Misty shuffled over and picked up the receiver, pressing the video button in the process. “ **Cerulean Gym, Misty speaking**.”   
Ash’s face popped up on the screen. “ **Hey, Misty... whoa, you don’t look too good...is everything okay**?”   
Misty sniffed and pushed a strand of her bright orange hair behind her left ear. “ **Yeah, I’m just a little, overworked, that’s all. Too much stress always makes me a little ill, but I’ll get over it... I hope...** ”   
Ash frowned. “ **Well, working there won’t make you feel better any quicker, that’s what started this... I know**!” His face lit up. “ **Why don’t you come down here, to Pallet Town**?!”   
Misty raised an eyebrow. “ **Huh**?”   
Ash nodded enthusiastically. “ **Yeah! It’ll be like a vacation for you**!”   
Misty smiled and shook her head sadly. “ **I can’t. What about the Gym**?”   
Ash dismissed it with a wave. “ **Ahh, let your sisters do some work for a change. Come on, nice clean air, plenty of time to relax, think about it...** ”   
Misty smiled. “ **Fine, if it’ll get that dopey look off your face, I’ll come. Besides, it might be fun...** ”

 

“ **I wonder what’s taking her so long**?” Ash fiddled nervously.   
“ **Well, if she’s a sick as you said she was, she’d have to take it easy coming down here**.” Delia commented, stirring the pot of her special, sure-fire chicken soup in preparation for Misty’s arrival.   
Brock nodded. “ **Yeah, and she’d have to find a sister to take over the Gym for a while... that could take a while**.”   
Pikachu’s ears pricked up. “ **Pikachu-pi**!” he called, racing for the door.   
Ash leapt up and opened it to find Misty standing there with one hand raised, ready to knock.   
“ **Wow... I don’t remember knocking yet...** ” She looked a little confused.   
Delia came over and placed a hand on Misty’s forehead. “ **Hmmm, she’s burning up**!” she escorted Misty over to the table and sat her down. “ **Have a bowl of soup, then it’s straight to bed for you, young lady**!”   
Misty nodded and looked around. “ **Lady? I don’t see no lady...** ” she murmured, her blue eyes crossing slightly as she fell forward.   
Ash rushed over and placed his hand under her falling forehead just in time. “ **Man, she’s really sick**!”

 

Late the following morning...   
“ **Hey, sounds like she’s finally awake**.” Brock glanced up at the ceiling. ( ** _how can you tell?! He has no eyes!_** )   
“ **Maybe she’s feeling better after a good night’s sleep**.” Ash jumped up and stood at the bottom of the stairs.   
Misty shuffled slowly to the top of the staircase. “ **Slept in. Gotta open Gym...** ” she mumbled, stepping off into space.   
Ash rushed forwards and grabbed her, half-sliding backwards from the force of the impact.   
Misty opened her eyes as Delia and Brock gathered around to check on her. “ **Oh, I almost fell in the pool... Ash, what are you doing here? And how’d you get in, the door’s loc...** ” she trailed off and went limp in his arms. Small snores verified that she’d fallen asleep again.   
“ **Wow, she is overworked... she thought she was still back at the Gym...** ” Brock breathed, still in shock at the close call.   
Ash carefully lifted Misty up and carried her back up the stairs. “ **We’re gonna have to keep an eye on her, just in case...** ”

 

Over the next few days, Ash kept watch over Misty, bringing her water whenever she asked for it, and making sure she had plenty of soup. He alone knew the true power of his mother’s Sure-Fire Chicken Soup...   
“ **Ugh**.”   
Ash looked up from where he was studying his Pokedex. “ **Misty**?” he said, going over to her, brown eyes filled with concern.   
“ **Uh-huh...** ” she nodded, just waking up.   
“ **How are you feeling**?”   
Misty carefully, not to mention slowly, sat up. “ **Um, better, I think... what day is it? How long was I out for**?”   
Ash checked her forehead as he handed her a glass of water. “ **Thursday. You’ve been in and out for almost a week...** ”   
Delia walked in the door. “ **Oh, thank goodness, you’re awake! How are you feeling, dear**?”   
Misty stretched her arms until her joints popped. “ **Better. Much better. And a little hungry...** ”   
Ash straightened up. “ **I’ll go find you something...** ” he said as he ran out the door.   
Delia smiled. “ **He’s been sitting here next to you for days now...** ” she said, feeling Misty’s forehead. “ **I’ve even found him asleep in that chair a few times...** ” she added, seemingly satisfied that Misty’s temperature was back to normal.

 

Misty sat quietly as Delia left the room to start dinner, passing Ash in the hall. ‘ _He really... oh, Ash_!’ Misty looked over as Ash returned, carrying a bowl.   
“ **I didn’t know what you wanted, and Brock said girls usually inhale chocolate when they need to feel better, so... I brought you a nice, heaping bowl of chocolate ice-cream! Pikachu tried to put some ketchup on it, but I managed to stop him in time...** ”   
Misty smiled as Pikachu jumped up onto the bed and looked sadly at the bowl, his black-tipped ears angled down. “ **Don’t worry Pikachu, when I’m able to stomach fries, then the ketchup will be a big help. Besides, this means more ketchup for you, am I right**?” she grinned, taking the bowl.   
Pikachu’s face lit up. “ **PIKA**!”

 

Ash sat awkwardly as Misty slowly ate the ice-cream.   
She watched him fidget nervously over the top of the bowl.   
“ **All done**?” he asked as she started licking the bowl clean.   
Misty nodded and smiled. “ **Yep... What’s so funny**?!”   
Ash stifled a laugh. “ **You’ve... you’ve got chocolate on the end of your nose...** ”   
Misty crossed her eyes, trying to see. “ **What? Where**?”   
Still laughing, Ash took out a hanky and wiped it off for her. “ **There. See**?” he added, showing her.   
Misty blushed. “ **Oh. Right**.”   
“ **And you say I eat like a pig...** ”   
“ **You do, Ash. You do**.”

 

Misty waited as Ash took the bowl downstairs to be washed. “ **Ash**?” she asked as he returned.   
“ **Yeah Misty**?”   
She nervously wrapped a corner of the sheet around a finger as he came over to the bed. “ **Um, I just wanted to say... thank you... for looking after me...** ”   
Ash blushed. “ **Well, you would have done th...** ” he was cut off as Misty leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. “ **...Same**.” he finished lamely.   
“ **Yeah, but I would have bullied you into getting better. You didn’t. Thank you**.”   
Ash grinned and turned bright red as Misty smiled warmly at him. “ **Anytime, Myst. Anytime**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh... According to my old endnotes, I wrote this in April 2008.


	13. One Little Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidents happen. Sometimes though, they can be a good thing...
> 
> Set during Hoenn/the Battle frontier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speech is in bold. Thoughts are in italics. Author babbling is in both, and brackets. But that only happens once near the start.
> 
> Also, this was originally written/posted to The PokemonTower fanfiction site on 28-Apr-08, making it more than 10 years old. So any dodginess with the writing is due to lack of experience at the time.

“ **Ha! You don’t know the first thing about girls**!”   
“ **Well, I know they’re annoying, when they’re you**!”   
Brock sighed and glanced at the TV. ( ** _Although don’t ask me how he can even see anything..._** ) ‘ _So much for watching ‘The Breeder’s Forum’...again!_ ’   
Max nudged him. “ **Shouldn’t someone do something**?” he whispered, glancing over at the bickering pair in case they’d heard him.   
“ **Yeah, BEFORE they try to kill each other...** ” May hissed out of the corner of her mouth.   
Brock shook his head. “ **No... the last time I tried to do that, Misty gave me a black eye... it was meant for Ash, but I got in the way...** ” he noticed their shocked faces. “ **She was sorry about it... she didn’t even drag me away from the next hot girl we met...** ” ‘ _For all the good it did... I didn’t even get a pity date_.’ Brock sadly thought to himself. “ **Anyway, it’s best to just let them get it out of their systems... safer too**.”

 

“ **What girl in her right mind would wanna go out with a short twerp like YOU, anyway**?!”   
“ **Well, why would anyone wanna date some scrawny runt like you**?!”   
“ **I’ve turned down more dates than you’d ever be asked on**!”   
“ **Yeah, sure... NOT**!”   
They stood there, panting and glaring at each other, thinking of any insults that they hadn’t already screamed at each other.   
Misty smirked. “ **I’d bet you’d wouldn’t even have the guts to kiss a girl, even if you had the chance**.”   
Ash blushed. “ **Oh, yeah**?!”   
“ **Well, THAT’S matu...** ” Misty’s retort suddenly was cut off as Ash darted forwards and kissed her.   
Max, who was cleaning his glasses, dropped them in shock. Brock’s jaw dropped open as May started to giggle.   
Ash suddenly realised what he was doing and jumped back. “ **So-sorry! I-I didn’t mean to...** ” he stammered, his brown eyes quickly lost in a sea of red as a blush swept across his face.   
Misty’s jaw worked as the initial shock wore off. Turning, she stalked over to the stairs, and after a brief moment, they heard a door slam, hard.

 

“ **I didn’t mean to...** ” Ash sat down and put his head in his hands, pulling at his messy black hair. “ **Great, now she hates me...I’m such an idiot**!”   
Brock placed a hand on his younger friends shoulder. “ **Maybe you should go talk to her...** ” he reconsidered this as Ash flinched. “ **Yeah, good point... You should give her time to calm down first.** ”   
May stood up. “ **I’ll go up and talk to her. I’ll tell you when it’s safe to come up... IF it’s safe to come up, that is...** ”   
Max nodded his head gravely as May went up the stairs. “ **You’ve gotta admit, May can be pretty brave sometimes...** **if she dies up there, I wonder if I can have her Pokémon...** ”

 

“ **Hey Misty, it’s me, May... can I come in**?” Hearing a muffled yes, May cautiously opened the door to the room the she was temporarily sharing with Misty.   
“ **Close the door.** ”   
May quickly turned and shut the door, plunging the room into darkness. “ **Oww**!”   
“ **You CAN turn the light on, May...** ”   
“ **Thanks...** ” May hobbled over to the bed and sat down, rubbing her shin.   
Misty blinked a few times, her blue eyes shining in the light before burying her face back into the pillow.   
“ **Hey, are you okay**?”   
“ **Yes...No...I don’t know..**.”   
“ **Ash is such a jerk. He shouldn’t have done that...** ”   
Misty grunted a muffled response.   
“ **Huh**?”   
Pulling her face back out of the pillow, Misty sighed. “ **I said, it’s not that...** ”   
May looked over at her curiously. “ **What do you mean**?”   
Misty started pulling loose strands of orange hair out of the pillow. “ **It’s just... I’m not mad about the kiss, okay? I’m mad because, he didn’t MEAN to...** ”

 

May’s jaw worked. “ **Wha**?!”   
Misty threw the pillow across the room. “ **The jerk FINALLY kisses me, and it was an accident... he didn’t MEAN to... he actually apologised for it...** ”   
A light finally dawn on May. “ **Wait, you mean, you’re saying you like Ash**?!”   
Misty rolled her eyes. “ **Well, duh, May. Seriously, Max figured it out ages ago, Brock’s known for years... hell, even Team Rocket knew by the time we went to the Orange Islands... and you call yourself a match-maker, May...** ”   
May blushed. “ **Well, I just never expected you to just, admit it like that, that’s all... of course I knew about it, about five seconds after I first heard him talk about you...** ”   
Misty looked up at the younger brunette. “ **Really? He talked about me? What’d he say**?”   
May smiled. “ **That you were an awesome trainer, knew just about everything about Water Pokémon, could kick his butt without even trying... the usual stuff**.”   
Misty blushed. “ **Really? Wow...** ”   
May grinned. “ **Speaking of match-making... I know how we can make him take back that apology...** ” She leaned over and whispered in Misty’s ear.   
Misty nodded. “ **Go for it, May**.”

 

“ **Ash**?”   
The three boys whipped around and saw May standing at the bottom of the stairs, frowning.   
“ **Er, yeah**?”   
“ **Misty’s decided to let you have five minutes to grovel... so you’d better start crawling**.”   
Ash gulped and slowly started up the stairs. ‘ _Man, she’s gonna kill me, or worse, never speak to me again_.’ He hesitated before knocking on the door.   
“ **Come in. And close the door behind you**!”   
Taking a deep breath, Ash turned the door-knob and went in. It was pitch-black inside the room, and for a brief moment, Ash was worried that she might have a weapon. ‘ _Those high heels could be dangerous..._ ’ “ **Misty, I-I’m sorry...** ”   
“ **Oh, really now**?!” Misty’s eyes were already adjusted to the gloom, and moving as quietly as possible, she walked over to Ash. “ **Cause I’m not...** ” she whispered as she grabbed his ear, pulling him closer...

 

Ash heard the whisper, but before he had time to ask what it meant, his lips were already otherwise occupied. Tingles jumped up and down his spine, and before he knew it, he’d placed his arms around Misty’s waist, drawing her closer. ‘ _This is better than last time... much better_.’ Slowly, they broke off, and Misty reached around him and flicked the light switch. Blinking as their eyes adjusted, they stared at each other.

 

Ash was the first to speak. “ **Um, what about ‘no girl in her right mind...’, and all that stuff**?”   
Misty shrugged. “ **Well, I never said that I was in my right mind, did I**?” she winked. “ **What about all that, ‘scrawny runt’ stuff**?”   
Ash blushed and looked down. “ **Well, maybe you’re not THAT scrawny... and you’ve definitely grown...** ” he replied, eyes flickering to her now more obvious chest. Misty giggled. “ **Perv. You’ve been hanging out with Brock for far too long, he’s a bad influence on you, ya know**.”   
Ash shrugged, difficult as he still hadn’t let go of Misty’s waist. “ **Oh, I’ve never really paid attention to anything he does. This is all me, baby**!”   
Misty shook her head. “ **Idiot. I don’t know why I wanna kiss you again...** ”   
Ash grinned. “ **As long as you do...** ”

 

Brock looked over at the stairs, worry etched on his face. “ **Well, it’s been way more than five minutes, and I haven’t heard any screams of pain, so I guess that must be a good sign**.”   
May smirked. “ **Oh, yeah**.” ‘ _Now we just have to listen for any OTHER noises..._ ’


End file.
